


Для этого есть приложение

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Based on a Youtube Commercial, First Kiss, Flirting, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Tony Stark/Others - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, unconventional first meeting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Благодаря поддерживающей самозанятость современной экономике Стив становится счастливым владельцем сервиса расставаний — то есть ему платят за то, чтобы он вместо своих клиентов расставался с их партнёрами. Однажды к нему в первый раз поступает заказ на расставание с Тони Старком.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Для этого есть приложение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's an App for That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874723) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> **Примечание:** написано на основе вот этой [рекламы «сервиса расставаний»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=repfLwivoWM). По сюжету у Тони множество бывших (Майя Хансен, Стивен Стрэндж, Кристин Эверхарт и Пеппер Поттс), но «вживую» ни одни из этих отношений не показаны, т.к. рассказ идёт от лица Стива, и он узнаёт об этих отношениях только после их окончания.
> 
> Огромное спасибо моей терпеливейшей бете [Apple of Your Eye](https://ficbook.net/authors/388505).

Не впервые Стив поражается тому, насколько же управление сервисом расставаний похоже на управление спецотрядом. Сперва необходимо изучить все детали задания, провести сбор сведений и всецело подготовиться — и тогда, прибыв на место, будешь во всеоружии: у тебя в голове найдутся все гипотетические угрозы и пути отхода.

Сегодня главную угрозу для Стива представляет рыжая дамочка ростом пять футов и десять дюймов в брючном костюме и с собранными в хвост волосами. Когда она берёт протянутую визитку, на её лице читается вежливое раздражение. Она изучает её, прищурившись, а затем широко распахивает глаза. Её вежливость становится куда менее официозной.

— А вы тактичны, — признаёт мисс Поттс; Стив знает, кто она, потому что выполнил своё домашнее задание. Гораздо больше его удивляет то, что она слышала о приложении; впрочем, возможно, в её обязанности входит следить за всеми значимыми городскими трендами. — Ну что ж, идёмте. Он внутри.

Стиву уже приходилось выполнять заказы в Хэмптонсе, так что он не глазеет ни на новенький Lotus [1] перед домом, ни на безупречный неомодернистский интерьер, ни на их владельца, который вываливается в гостиную, чтобы поприветствовать пришедших. Богатство и известность порой оказывают чарующее воздействие, но Стиву уже столько знаменитостей доводилось встречать, что он просто фиксирует появление перед собой взъерошенного мужчины в майке и джинсах. Тот чуть ниже, чем кажется по телевизору, и руки у него чем-то перемазаны.

— Пеп, богом клянусь, если ты отменила доставку пиццы… — начинает Старк.

— Тут тебе кое-что другое доставили. — Поттс заняла стратегически верное положение: ей достаточно лишь немного повернуться, чтобы привлечь внимание к присутствию Стива.

Старк, как китайский болванчик, переводит взгляд с Поттс на Стива и моргает пару раз. Стив быстро оценивает его душевное состояние: бессонница и, возможно, опьянение, так что сообщение ему слушать будет тяжело. Натянув улыбку — дружелюбную, но не фамильярную, — Стив приподнимает визитку так, чтобы Старк мог увидеть, что написано на обороте. Не то чтобы тот этим озадачивается.

— Здравствуйте. Я…

— Это что, повестка? Или кто-то подал на меня в суд? Если на меня подали в суд, то все бумажки можешь сразу вручить Пеппер.

— Нет, сэр. Я здесь для того, чтобы передать вам сообщение от…

— Погоди-ка, где-то я это видел. — Старк подходит поближе и, прищурившись, всё-таки присматривается к визитке. — «Прости и отпусти»… похоронное агентство, что ли?

— Нет, не похоронное агентство. Если вы позволите мне прочесть сообщение, то я…

Старк продолжает вглядываться в карточку:

— «Современный способ расстаться». Так, то есть… — Не договорив, он медленно выпрямляется. Взгляд фокусируется на лице Стива уже отчётливее. — «ПиО». Те самые «ПиО»?

Если верить Наташе, то главными для этой работы являются четыре навыка: терпение, импровизация, умение моментально «читать» людей и способность быстро бегать. Стив обладает всеми четырьмя, хотя последним пользуется лишь тогда, когда ничего другого уже не остаётся. Взглянув в спокойные, хоть и удивлённые, глаза Старка, Стив пересматривает свой первоначальный прогноз. 

Он достаёт письмо в полной тишине. Когда они только запустили приложение, то зачитывали сообщения с экрана телефона, но Баки доказал, что лучше будет их печатать. Для человека, с которым расстаются, слова тогда звучат весомее, и к тому же у него появляется возможность выместить свой гнев на чём-то осязаемом.

— «Дорогой Тони, я знаю, нам было хорошо вместе…» — начинает Стив.

— Это от Майи? — прерывает его Тони.

Стив прочищает горло.

— «...и это время навсегда останется в моём сердце, но…»

— Это от Майи Хансен? — Старк пытается выхватить письмо, но Стив быстро убирает его из зоны досягаемости. — Ну же, если это от неё…

— Сэр, пожалуйста, не трогайте меня. — Стив пятится назад, подальше от Старка, который наступает на него. Неподалёку стоит диван, и Стив резво отходит за него, чтобы тот стал преградой между ним и Старком. Что ж, по крайней мере, он только оскорбился, а не разозлился. — Да, сэр, это от Майи Хансен.

— Ещё раз назовёшь меня «сэр»…

— Мистер Старк? Не думаю, что в этой ситуации мне подобает обращаться к вам по имени.

— Ну… да, но всё же не «мистер Старк». Можешь называть меня… мистер Заказчик.

— Вы не заказчик. — Стив помахивает письмом в воздухе. — Заказчик — она.

— А я, значит… — Старк хмурится. — Клиент? Как вы официально у себя таких, как я, называете?

— Пункт доставки.

— Это как-то бесчеловечно. Как насчет «цель»?

— Недобро звучит.

— А вы и не добрые дела делаете, если что.

— Мы примем ваше мнение к сведению.

Старк фыркает.

— Ты отлично отрепетировал, как держать лицо перед клиентами. Пять звёзд. — Он явно ждёт ответа, но Стив только смотрит на него с тем самым отрепетированным выражением — он умеет распознавать блеф, призванный оттянуть концовку. Тогда Старк вздыхает; вот уже и фаза принятия, или, по крайней мере, её начало. Он прижимает ладонь к лицу, понимает, что только что перепачкал себе весь лоб, и закатывает глаза. — Ладно. Продолжай.

Стив поднимает письмо.

— «Я знаю, нам было хорошо вместе, и это время навсегда останется в моём сердце, но мне на голову свалилась такая шикарная возможность, о которой я и не мечтала! Когда ты получишь это сообщение, я буду уже за границей. Я понимаю, что выбрала не лучший способ, и если бы у меня было время, я пришла бы к тебе лично…

— Ну-ну, — вмешивается Старк. — Она прекрасно знала, что делает. Прости, да, продолжай.

— «...но мы старались избегать банальностей, согласись. Я всегда буду испытывать к тебе самые нежные чувства. Передавай привет звёздам. Майя». — Стив складывает письмо и держит его на весу. 

Старк мерит бумажку взглядом, но брать больше не пытается. Мисс Поттс медленно подходит поближе, мягко глядя на него.

— Она поступила правильно. — Голос у Старка тоскливый, но спокойный. — Она целую вечность мечтала о контракте на эти исследования, даже чёртову диссертацию по ним написала… две диссертации. Восхитительная женщина.

Если бы всё это не было результатом работы Стива, он бы сказал, что сочувствует ему. Однако он быстро выучил, что ничего такого от него не требуется: даже самое искреннее «я сожалею» не способно отменить тот факт, что он буквально олицетворяет собой только что случившийся разрыв отношений. Теперь он всего лишь услужливый посредник, готовый выдержать что угодно, будь то ярость, печаль или облегчение.

Впрочем, Старк только откидывает голову назад и глубоко вздыхает. Уже справившись с эмоциями, он поворачивается к Стиву и кивает по-деловому.

— Спасибо. — Он засовывает руки в карманы и направляется к выходу. — Пеп, дай парню на чай.

— Стойте, не надо, — быстро отказывается Стив. — Вы не заказчик, вы не должны…

— Спасибо! — кричит Старк уже с середины лестницы, которая, похоже, ведёт в подвал. 

Стив пытается улизнуть, но мисс Поттс с поразительной ловкостью преграждает ему путь и суёт в руку чек.

— Можете отказаться, если хотите, но тогда мы просто направим его непосредственно в вашу компанию.

— В этом правда нет необходимости, — смущённо повторяет Стив. — Это… как-то нехорошо…

— Не с каждым разрывом легко справиться, согласитесь. Просто возьмите, он будет благодарен. 

Стиву всё-таки немного не по себе от этого, но по пути от роскошного дома Старка к припаркованному мотоциклу он решает, что на полученные деньги закажет вкусный обед для команды или заменит устаревшее оборудование. Наташа будет рада, хоть и вряд ли поверит в то, откуда на них свалилось такое богатство.

***

Не Стив был автором проекта «Прости и отпусти», хотя технически бизнес принадлежит именно ему. Год назад они с Наташей и Баки в ходе мозгового штурма сгенерировали десяток идей, и эта (самая нелепая, на его взгляд) оказалась среди них.

Сам Стив агитировал за приложение, где люди могли бы оперативно найти и купить в своём районе бытовую услугу из разряда тех, для которых не требуются профессиональные навыки: простые сантехнические работы, сборка мебели, замена лампочек и так далее.

— Давайте увеличим масштаб, — предложила Наташа. — Проявим креативность.

— Что ещё людям приходится делать такого, чего они не хотят делать? — задумался Баки.

— Рассчитывать налоги, — сказал Стив.

— Я же просила проявить креативность. Нам надо выйти в голубой океан [2], ну. Например… делать заказы по телефону.

Стив глубокомысленно кивнул:

— Стоять в очереди.

— Сортировать мусор.

— Расставаться с партнёрами, — хмыкнул Баки.

— Ближе к реальности, — сухо попросил Стив.

— А что? Если можно подцепить кого-то в приложении, то почему бы нельзя так же расстаться?

Тогда это прозвучало странно. Конечно, это ни за что не могло сработать — стоило только представить, с каким комплексом препятствий пришлось бы столкнуться! Но Баки упрямо настаивал на своём, и они внесли предложение в список, хотя Стив думал, что больше они никогда о нём не вспомнят.

Тем временем они разработали и запустили приложение для мелких бытовых услуг. К сожалению, они немного опоздали, как не раз и не два бывало в жизни Стива: конкуренты уже открыли магазин и создали в их районе целую сеть исполнителей. Не то чтобы приложение стало полным провалом, но затраты не окупились.

Поэтому, следуя призыву Наташи, они увеличили масштаб. В этом стремительно несущемся вперёд мире понятие нормального менялось так же быстро, как песок под накатывающими на берег волнами, и то, что когда-то казалось нелепым, теперь воспринималось куда проще. Стив дал добро старой идее и разработал дочернее приложение «Прости и отпусти». Баки был полон решимости доказать свою правоту, так что кинулся исполнять первый же поступивший заказ.

— Парень не думал, что у нас получится, — отрапортовал потом Баки. — Его впечатлило, что мы всё-таки это сделали.

— Дал нам четыре звезды. — Наташа смотрела на экран ноутбука. — Неплохо для начала.

— Просто это новинка, — хмыкнул Стив. — Прикольный стартап, и всё. Никуда мы с ним не продвинемся.

— Тогда ты не будешь против, если я подниму цену на пятьдесят процентов? — спросила Наташа. — Это целая свободная ниша.

— Ладно.

Это было почти полгода назад. Даже после повышения цены — и двух последующих повышений — заказы по-прежнему поступают, и в отдельные дни это приложение приносит больше денег, чем три других, от которых они по-прежнему отказываться не собираются. Бизнес идёт настолько хорошо, что у Стива получается нанять на полную ставку Сэма и Клинта, а также подключить фрилансеров Ванду и Пьетро для работы в период повышенной нагрузки (их просто завалили запросами в две недели до и две недели после Дня святого Валентина).

Стив всё ещё считает, что жить приложению недолго. Максимум — ещё полгода.

Впрочем, точно так же Стив считал, что, как только об их услугах пойдут слухи, конкуренты, как грибы, полезут буквально отовсюду (они и правда пытались, но не получилось), или в обществе поднимется такой вой, что их прикроют сверху. Однако, оказывается, спрос на возможность расстаться удалённо действительно существует. А там, где есть спрос, должно быть и предложение.

Не то чтобы Стив когда-нибудь признает перед Баки, что тот был прав.

***

Все воспоминания об особняке Старка в Хэмптонсе уже несколько месяцев как поросли травой, и вдруг Наташа говорит: 

— Ого. Такое у нас впервые. Достойно внесения в анналы.

В квартире, которая одновременно служит им офисом, сидят четверо: Баки на пробежке. Сэм и Клинт отрываются от мониторов, но Наташа, развернувшись в кресле, выразительно смотрит на Стива. Тот делает себе кофе в том углу, который они методом тыка назначили буфетом. В заднем кармане жужжит телефон, оповещая о входящем сообщении.

Стив открывает «ПиО» — на первой странице долго и нудно перечисляются детали поступившего заказа. Однако Стив мгновенно выхватывает то, что привлекло внимание Наташи:

— Ничего себе. Тони Старк.

— О, хочу его себе. — Клинт, не вставая со стула, тянется к принтеру, на котором Наташа уже распечатала письмо, но Стив успевает дойти первым и берёт письмо сам. Клинт надувает губы. — Решил поиграть сегодня в босса?

— Думаю, будет лучше, если его возьму я. Скорее всего, он меня уже не помнит, но если всё-таки помнит, то всё пройдёт проще.

— Постой, мы уже организовывали расставание с Тони Старком? — неверяще спрашивает Клинт. — Почему мне никто об этом не сказал?

Сэм фыркает:

— Знаешь, почему мы шутим, что ты всегда на волосок от увольнения? Вот именно поэтому.

— Я умею хранить тайны! — восклицает Клинт.

— У нас ещё никогда не было второго заказа на одного и того же человека, — комментирует Наташа.

— Дело времени, — пожимает плечами Сэм. — Хотя я думал, что это случится раньше. Какие там интересные локации предлагают?

— Есть парочка. — Стив заканчивает читать заказ, потом просматривает письмо и пролистывает контакты. У него вроде бы сохранился телефон мисс Поттс, так что сперва можно будет связаться с ней и уточнить, в городе ли Старк.

Несколько часов спустя Стив уже стоит на ресепшене Башни Старка и расписывается в журнале посетителей. Ему указывают на личный лифт Старка, который поднимается напрямую в пентхаус.

Точно так же, как во время визита в хэмптонский особняк, Стив пропускает через фильтр обстановку роскошного здания и ещё более роскошного лифта — взгляд дизайнера улавливает строгие линии, сочетание цветов и контрастов. Несмотря на все неприятные особенности их работы, она остаётся работой, поэтому Стив обозначил для всех (включая себя самого), что во время исполнения заказов нужно, насколько возможно, воздерживаться от оценочных суждений. Не имеет значения, что установленные Наташей цены сузили их клиентскую базу до тех, кто обладает тяжёлым кошельком (за редким исключением на усмотрение самой компании), и что теперь им довольно часто приходится иметь дело со знаменитостями. В том, что касается отношений и интрижек, люди всегда остаются всего лишь людьми.

Вот и Тони Старк в этом смысле ничем не отличается от других. Он, похоже, недавно переехал в этот пентхаус, даже не дождавшись окончания ремонта. По крайней мере, Стив делает такой вывод исходя из того, что, по сравнению с домом в Хэмптонсе, интерьер тут слишком уж минималистичен — несмотря на симпатичную обстановку гостиной зоны. Она устроена немного ниже уровнем, чем остальное пространство.

— Пожалуйста, ожидайте у лифта, — просит бесплотный голос.

— О… да, конечно. — Стив тайком пытается разглядеть камеры видеонаблюдения, но замечает только старомодный глазок в дальнем правом углу — он настолько выделяется, что ничем иным, кроме как муляжом, быть не может. Интересно.

И вновь Стив сперва слышит Старка, а потом видит. Его голос раздаётся из коридора слева:

— Ну что там уже случилось, Пеп не упоминала, что надо приодеться, так что я не… — При виде Стива Старк резко останавливается.

С учётом специфики их работы и состава заказчиков Стиву пришлось начать читать жёлтую прессу и светскую хронику. К настоящему моменту он немного лучше представляет себе публичный образ Тони Старка: где бы он ни появлялся (а происходит это часто), он демонстрирует безупречный вкус, очарование и костюмы стоимостью не меньше тысячи долларов. При этом все два раза, когда Стив с ним встречался во плоти, он выходил перепачканным и босым, в майке и слишком обтягивающих джинсах, да к тому же таким взъерошенным и помятым, словно всё утро скакал по турникам.

— Добрый день, — говорит Стив. — Я из…

— Стоп-стоп, — Старк щёлкает пальцами, торопливо шагая вперёд. — Я тебя знаю, так ведь?

Стив показывает свою визитку.

Старк бледнеет.

— Да ты шутишь.

— У меня есть для вас сообщение. — Стив достаёт распечатку из куртки. — «Тони...»

— Нет! — кричит Старк. — ДЖАРВИС, сочини за меня электронное письмо, ладно?

— Принято, сэр, — сообщает бесплотный голос.

— Э-э… — Стив поднимает взгляд — где-то там, похоже, обосновался один из продвинутых компьютеров Старка. — Мне правда нужно дочитать вам это, если вы не возражаете.

— Возражаю. Не он со мной расстаётся, а я с ним. ДЖАРВИС! Скажи доктору Гондону, что если ему кажется, что он может умыть руки…

И с таким раздражением Стив тоже уже сталкивался, поэтому он продолжает читать — так же громко, как сержант-инструктор на строевой подготовке, и так же быстро, как строчащий пулемёт, — не обращая внимания на пылкую речь Старка.

— «Тони, пожалуй, это по множеству причин не станет для тебя сюрпризом. С учётом того, насколько хорошо ты умеешь предсказывать будущее…»

— Пошёл ты на хер, Стивен, — бормочет Старк.

— С чего это вдруг? — вскидывается Стив. Опомнившись, он хмуро добавляет: — Простите, я не хотел…

— Постой, — медленно произносит Старк. — Тебя тоже зовут Стивен?

— Можно просто Стив.

— Мои соболезнования.

— Ничего страшного, у меня ещё два имени есть.

Стив мысленно морщится — не самая уместная язвительность в такой ситуации, — но Старк только кидает на него быстрый взгляд и фыркает себе под нос.

— Ладно, — Старк по-прежнему раздражён, но его раздражение теперь явно направлено не на Стива, — заканчивай это чёртово сообщение.

Стив делает как сказано. Это вежливое, но холодное письмо, иногда и вовсе кажется, что оно относится к расколу между коллегами, а не к разрыву любовных отношений. К ним в службу и не такие сочинения порой поступают, но впервые на памяти Стива адресат на каждом предложении так закатывает глаза.

— «...искренне твой, Стивен», — заканчивает Стив.

— Вау. Будь я великодушным, я бы оценил, что он не припечатал в конце своими «доктор медицинских наук», и тэ дэ, и тэ пэ. К счастью для всех, я не великодушен. ДЖАРВИС!

— Да, сэр.

— Забронируй сегодняшний день. Мне надо подобрать контраргументы. С инфографикой.

— Сэр, стоит ли тратить ваше время на это?

Стив заново задумывается, а действительно ли с ними общается компьютер.

— Ты мне дерзишь, Джей?

— Вы сами меня таким сделали, сэр.

— И он прав, кстати… если это он. ДЖАРВИС — это он или она? — уточняет Стив.

— Это опредёленно «он». И не смей мне дерзить на пару с ним, а то не получишь чаевые.

— Простите, что говорю вам об этом, — Стив мысленно добавляет «снова», — но не вы мой клиент.

— Это могло бы быть правдой, если бы ты не предоставлял мне услугу, — а ты предоставляешь. — Старк лихорадочно прохлопывает грязными руками все карманы и хмурится. — Давай мне свои банковские реквизиты, Venmo [3] или что там у тебя есть.

Стив запрокидывает голову.

— ДЖАРВИС, вызови мне лифт, пожалуйста. Спасибо.

— Эй, нет-нет-нет! — Старк машет перед ним рукой. — Я должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты меня спас! Мне вообще не стоило встречаться с тем, кто относится к своей бородке щепетильнее, чем я. Ты просто открыл мне глаза, а любое доброе дело заслуживает вознаграждения. Стив, не заставляй меня взламывать твоё приложение, чтобы заплатить тебе!

Стив вскидывает бровь:

— Вы правда сделали бы это?

Дверь лифта открывается, и Старк кидает на потолок обиженный взгляд.

— Ну же, позволь мне.

— Вы можете пожертвовать…

— Если я дам тебе деньги, можешь лично разделить их между кем и чем угодно. — Старк заходит в лифт следом за Стивом. Видимо, полуразумный ИскИн, контролирующий здание, гарантирует, что без особого на то указания двери не закроются. — Или хочешь, чтобы я, ну, даже не знаю, прорекламировал твоё приложение? Пустил слухи? Я могу.

Надо было раньше понять, что это — попытка вернуть утраченное достоинство. Стив сдаётся. 

— Хорошо, я возьму чаевые.

Старк расплывается в широкой, почти детской улыбке. До Стива вдруг резко доходит, насколько тот привлекателен. Не то чтобы он раньше этого не знал, но красота журнальных обложек не похожа на красоту лохматого мужчины, который раскачивается перед ним на пятках и шевелит пальцами, требуя дать желаемое.

— Моя почта. — Стив протягивает визитку и добавляет, надеясь, что не переборщил с сочувствием: — Простите. За всё это.

— Не надо. Я и так собирался отвертеться от следующего ужина или что мы там планировали, я уже и не помню. Я просто зол, что он успел первым.

— Я могу отложить уведомление о выполненной доставке, — предлагает Стив. — Если вы хотите первым отправить ему сообщение.

У Старка отвисает челюсть.

— Ты можешь это сделать? О да-а-а, пожалуйста, я ещё сверху добавлю.

— Я не поэтому…

— Тс-с. — Старк делает шаг назад, за пределы лифта; это выглядит уверенно и плавно, чуть ли не как балетное па. — Клиент всегда прав. Отложи уведомление, скажем, до шести вечера. Получится?

— Да, без проблем.

Последнее, что Стив видит перед тем, как дверцы закрываются, — как Старк показывает ему два больших пальца.

Стив качает головой: его поражает, насколько сильно то, что сейчас произошло, отличается от ожидаемого. Определённо, такое у них впервые — во многих смыслах.

***

Пожалуй, понятно, почему после этого Стив начинает чаще замечать Старка, будь то в газетах, соцсетях или на случайно попавшихся на глаза билбордах — хотя там в основном попадается название бренда, а не его владелец. Это обычное человеческое любопытство, хотя до того, чтобы намеренно искать информацию, Стив всё-таки не опускается; он бы не стал таким заниматься, даже не будь он владельцем сервиса, работа в котором требует определённого уровня профессионализма.

И без того, когда Стив занимается самыми обычными вещами — например, расплачивается за покупки на кассе, — он частенько натыкается взглядом на обложки журналов со Старком. Волосы художественно растрёпаны, воротник поднят, руки театрально указывают в туманную даль за пределами страницы. Тогда Стив думает про себя: «Я знаком с этим человеком», или, если заголовки трубят об одних лишь пассиях женского пола, «Он встречается и с мужчинами, с женщинами», или «У него есть высокоразвитый ИскИн, и он переругивается с ним, как будто так и надо». У него были отношения с мужчиной, который однажды с шумом и помпой прооперировал сестру президента, и он дал «ПиО» абсурдно щедрые чаевые, которые Стив разделил между Департаментом по делам ветеранов и приютом, где выросла Наташа.

Странно, когда в голове крутятся такие мысли о человеке, который, по сути, не более чем незнакомец.

Конечно, Стиву попадаются получатели и гораздо более запоминающиеся, чем Старк. Они швыряются вещами, проклинают его, пытаются улестить, спускают на него с поводка громадных псов. (Опять же, главное — провести предварительное расследование, чтобы подготовиться к нештатным ситуациям.) Бывают и те, с которыми приходится встречаться в необычных местах, — особенно выделяется тот раз, когда Стив нёсся через весь аэропорт к указанному заказчиком выходу, чтобы перехватить адресата, пока тот не сел на борт.

Старк необычен разве что в том, что его первым заказали повторно (скоро появятся и другие такие, Стив уверен). А ещё в том, что оба заказа прошли легко и спокойно.

Вся команда расспрашивает Стива о Старке — они обычно обсуждают, с какими интересными людьми им приходится сталкиваться по работе, — но ничуть не удивляются и не огорчаются, когда Стив ограничивается парой слов. Он мало рассказывает об адресатах сообщений или об их бывших партнёрах. Он не против, когда впечатлениями обмениваются остальные, потому что они профессионалы и за пределы офиса ничего не выносят, с подписками о неразглашении или без них. Но сам Стив редко к ним присоединяется — разве что когда обсуждают общие тенденции или неожиданные обстоятельства, которые надо включить в стандартную методику.

Стандартная методика совершенно точно не содержит ничего на тот случай, когда один и тот же получатель трижды появляется в системе.

***

— Хэт-трик! [4] — восклицает Наташа.

Откинувшись на спинку своего эргономичного кресла, Сэм кидает на Наташу любопытный взгляд.

— Училка из колледжа или руководитель корпорации?

— Руководитель корпорации.

— Господи, его последний партнёр обращался к нам всего две недели назад! — выдыхает Клинт.

— Три с половиной недели, — поправляет Баки. Он пожимает плечами, когда к нему обращаются взгляды всех находящихся в комнате. — Я только что закончил отчёт за последний месяц, запомнить не так-то сложно, даже если мы оставляем от имён только инициалы.

— Этот заказ беру я, — вызывается Стив.

— Чувак, да ладно, — стонет Клинт. — То, что он не меняется, не значит, что мы не должны.

— Мужик просто живёт полной жизнью, и что с того? — хмыкает Сэм.

— Да пофиг на его полную жизнь, — качает головой Клинт. — А вот расставания через «ПиО» провоцируют на размышления. Я понимаю, когда их заказывают тупые детишки с немеренным количеством денег и ещё большим количеством гормонов. Но в его-то возрасте? Что-то поразительное.

— Это может подождать, пока я покину офис? — просит Стив. — Спасибо.

Клинт быстро исправляется:

— Прости, босс. Бизнес есть бизнес.

— Тебе разве не надо заняться собственным заказом? — намекает Наташа. — Или ты всё ещё проводишь разведку?

Пока остальные отвлекаются на обсуждение других заказов, Стив забирает распечатанное Наташей сообщение. На этот раз оно короткое и подписано женским именем.

Изучив детали, Стив быстро собирается и снова едет в Хэмптонс. Этот заказ имеет смысл выполнить в день получения — никакой подготовительной работы не требуется, за исключением проверки текущего местонахождения Старка (которое общеизвестно). Стив добирается до Хэмптонса ранним вечером и занимает на парковке то же место, что и в прошлый визит.

Он намеренно выкидывает лишние мысли из головы. Будь там хэт-трик или нет, личная жизнь Старка принадлежит ему одному, за исключением крошечного кусочка, доверенного Стиву, — и он обойдётся с этим кусочком со всем терпением и профессионализмом, каким, надо надеяться, славится его сервис.

Он нажимает кнопку дверного звонка. На волне вдохновения он обращается в ближайший динамик:

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Да, мистер Роджерс, — отзывается знакомый голос.

Стив улыбается, довольный собой.

— Могу я увидеть мистера Старка? Прости, мне не назначено.

— Он в саду, за углом. — Компьютер как будто догадывается о чём-то. Калитка открывается на несколько футов, ровно настолько, чтобы впустить Стива, и закрывается сразу за ним.

— Спасибо. — Стив, следуя инструкциям, обходит автомобили. Lotus припаркован на том же месте, но рядом с ним стоит видавший виды полноприводный джип, который не очень вписывается в общий стиль Старка. Хотя, если подумать, что Стив о нём знает?

В приткнувшемся к дому сбоку ухоженном саду обнаруживается длинная деревянная пергола, с одной стороны которой стоит барбекю, а с другой — забитый бутылками бар. У барбекю крутится явно не Старк. Этот человек одет в свободные хаки и футболку-поло пронзительно оранжевого цвета, которой, вообще-то, не полагается так подчёркивать фигуру. 

— Кто ты? Тебе разрешено быть здесь? — подозрительно щурится незнакомец.

Не успевает Стив достать свою визитку, как сквозь открытое французское окно дома к ним выходит Старк. 

— ДЖАРВИС сказал мне… о. — Старк заметно удивлён. На этот раз он не в майке, а в облегающей тёмной футболке со вздымающим меч Тосиро Мифунэ [5] — точно таким же жестом друг Старка сейчас вздымает лопаточку. — Это и правда ты. Я думал, Джей пошутил.

— Откуда ты его знаешь? — спрашивает незнакомец.

— Роуди, Стив; Стив, Роуди.

— Это не отвечает ни на один из заданных мной вопросов, — замечает Роуди. 

— Лайнбекер [6] из «ПиО», помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про него, — поясняет Старк, и Стив вздрагивает от удивления. — Я задолжал ему за того доктора, чьё имя мы не называем.

Роуди фыркает:

— Вот откуда твои долги берутся, значит.

— Мне, вообще-то, уже заплатили за это, так что вы мне ничего не должны, — отнекивается Стив.

— Рад видеть, что ты по-прежнему последователен, — чопорно кивает Старк. — Однако это не объясняет, почему ты здесь. 

— У меня сообщение для вас. — Стив достаёт письмо, но взгляд Старка ничуть не проясняется. — «Дорогой Тони, пожалуйста, знай, что эти слова исходят из самой глубины моей души. У нас бы всё равно ничего не получилось. Прости. Кристин Э.»

Старк моргает.

— Чего?

— Погоди, — вмешивается Роуди. — Кристин? Эверхарт? С каких это пор у вас отношения?

— Ни с каких, потому что ничего и не было! — восклицает Старк.

Роуди хмурится:

— Разве не она была на ужине, на который мы ходили тем вечером…

— Только тогда. — Старк откашливается в кулак. — Если что и было, то… кхм.

На лице Роуди видны все годы дружбы, переходящие в осуждение и понимание разом.

— Она пришла к тебе за интервью, и ты решил, что это самое время…

— Мне плохо даётся самоконтроль! А ты сейчас сожжёшь наш ужин.

Стив подбегает к грилю одновременно с Роуди, так что серьёзных разрушений удаётся избежать. Оказывается, там жарится начинка для бургеров — и Тони с Роуди, то переругиваясь, то оправдываясь друг перед другом, начинают сновать туда-сюда мимо Стива, перекладывая еду на тарелки.

— Ты помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда ты замутил с журналисткой? — спрашивает Роуди.

— Ты помнишь всё за меня, пельмешек. Стив, ты голоден? Есть мясо полной прожарки.

— Боже, нет, я не могу…

Роуди пригвождает Стива к месту стальным взглядом. 

— Ты приходишь к человеку в дом и разбиваешь ему сердце, но отказываешься отведать его бургеров?

— Ты приходишь к человеку в дом и разбиваешь ему сердце снова, — поправляет Старк.

— Да, и разбиваешь ему сердце снова...

— Полная прожарка подойдёт, — быстро соглашается Стив. — А можно взять с собой?

— Да, вот пакеты. — Старк отходит за ними к приставному столику. — Что такое стукнуло в голову Эверхарт, что она решила воспользоваться вашими услугами?

— Она узнала об остальных? — предполагает Роуди.

— Мы очень серьёзно относимся к конфиденциальности. — Стив выпрямляется. — С нами пытались играть «в угадайку», но ничего…

Старк качает головой.

— Расслабься, Стив. От вас утечки не было, я попросил ДЖАРВИСа за этим следить. Роуди всего лишь беспокоится за мою честь — должен же хоть кто-то о ней беспокоиться, так? Даже если Кристин как-то пронюхала, что меня уже бросали через приложение — например, ей рассказал об этом доктор Очумелые ручки, — что с того? Худшее, что она смогла сделать, — это потратить свои деньги, чтобы приколоться надо мной.

— Да уж, умеешь ты выбирать партнёров, — хмыкает Роуди.

— Что поделать, — Старк пожимает плечами и с улыбкой поворачивается к Стиву. — Хотя вам, должно быть, поступают очень интересные заказы. Такие, что этот вряд ли запомнится.

— Я не вправе распространяться, — открещивается Стив.

— Держу пари, и пранкеры к вам обращаются, хотя их, наверное, всё-таки меньшинство. — Старк со своей догадкой попадает в точку. — Остальным либо действительно тяжело, либо они намеренно хотят причинить боль своим партнёрам, либо просто стремятся избежать конфликта.

— Я правда не могу об этом говорить, — настаивает Стив.

— О! Или они просто забывчивые, — задумчиво добавляет Старк.

— Как можно забыть о разрыве своих же отношений? — поражается Роуди.

— Однажды я забыл надеть штаны на заседание чёртова совета директоров. Чего только не бывает. — Старк кладёт пакет в протянутые навстречу руки Стива. — Твоему растущему организму нужна куча протеина.

— Это было совсем необязательно, но спасибо. — Стив кивает сперва Старку, затем Роуди. — Приятного вам ужина.

— Мне на секунду показалось, что ты ему сейчас честь отдашь, — усмехается Старк. — Кстати, Роуди — полковник. Он выше тебя по званию?

Стив удивлённо замирает.

— О… я, это…

— Ну и зачем ты так парня пугаешь? — ворчит Роуди. — Не обращай на Тони внимания, он думает, что раз он постоянно крутится среди военных, то способен распознать их за десять шагов.

— Сперва я отнёс тебя к пехоте, — говорит Старк словно само собой разумеющееся. Словно он вспоминал Стива между их короткими встречами. От этого что-то переворачивается внутри. — Но, может, всё же «морские котики»?

Роуди игриво толкает Старка плечом и кидает на Стива извиняющийся взгляд. 

— А может, это всё-таки не твоё дело?

— Вообще-то, пехота. — Стив кивает Роуди, благодаря за предоставленную возможность отступить, хотя она ему не особо-то нужна. — Только это давно было.

— Я же говорил, — вспыхивает радостью Старк. — Так, ладно, мы тебя уже достаточно задержали. А тебе ещё наверняка есть кого посетить и чьи сердца разбить, так ведь?

— Вроде того. — Стив прощается и заверяет, что выход найдёт сам, но Старк всё же провожает его до ворот. Попутно он рассказывает, что это была идея Роуди — устроить ужин на улице, и что он отвечает за гриль, в то время как задача Тони — обеспечивать спокойствие соседей.

Уже у ворот Стив быстро, чтобы не передумать, говорит:

— Хочу сказать, что прошу прощения. За… — Он похлопывает себя по карману куртки, где, как Старк уже знает, лежит письмо.

Старк только качает головой и улыбается расслабленно и беззаботно.

— Стив, пожалуйста. Если бы я нуждался в извинениях за всех своих неудачных случайных партнёров…

— Нет, я о том, что моим сервисом воспользовались, чтобы, как вы выразились, приколоться над вами.

Старк вздрагивает от изумления. В его тёмных глазах и волосах пляшут рыжие блики от лучей закатного солнца. Даже в обуви — сегодня это конверсы — он ниже Стива, но такое чувство, что он значительно выше и крупнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Так проявляет себя его натура — это заметно не только когда он говорит и бешено жестикулирует, но и когда молчит, вот как сейчас.

— В оружие можно превратить что угодно, верно? Однако само это оружие ни в чём не виновато.

— Спасибо, но всё же я прошу прощения. — Стив пытается улыбнуться так, чтобы это выглядело искренне и мягко, но не жалостливо. Наверное, что-то у него даже получается, потому что Старк улыбается в ответ. — Хорошего вечера.

— И тебе. — Старк поворачивает обратно, а Стив выходит за ворота и садится на мотоцикл. Потратив несколько минут на то, чтобы заполнить отчёт о доставке и закрыть заказ, он осторожно перекладывает бургеры в багажник. Надо будет съесть их дома.

***

Идёт время.

У «Прости и отпусти» случаются свои взлёты и падения. Сэм с Баки берут на себя большую часть полевой работы, а Стив с Наташей пытаются развивать бизнес. Они нанимают ещё одного фрилансера, Скотта, который вносит множество свежих идей о том, как оживить то или иное направление. Ванда переходит к ним на постоянную работу, а Пьетро остаётся на полставки, так как продолжает учиться.

Приложение для бытовых услуг в течение нескольких недель пользуется небывалым успехом, но потом его безжалостно обгоняет приложение конкурентов с огромным рекламным бюджетом. На приложение для общения учеников и учителей поступают жалобы за использование не по назначению, так что Стив удаляет его из магазина и распродаёт по модулям. Потом ещё и отбивается от парочки новостных изданий и блогеров, которым хочется получить комментарий об этой маленькой трагедии.

В остальном бизнес идёт настолько хорошо, что Стив начинает задумываться о нормальном офисе для команды. Он даже достаёт свои старые блокноты, чтобы набросать планировку. Давненько он ничего не проектировал так, по старинке, а не сразу в цифровом виде, навыки хочется освежить.

У Тони Старка случается инфаркт прямо за рулём, он разбивает автомобиль и чуть не погибает.

Первые несколько дней об этом трубят во всех СМИ. Потом новости уходят на всё более и более дальние строчки, но Стив всё равно следит за ними: Тони делают операцию, Тони переезжает в Лос-Анджелес на период восстановления, всё больше обязанностей по управлению «Старк Индастриз» переходит верной Пеппер Поттс.

У Стива нет номера Тони, но у него есть номер мисс Поттс. Не раз и не два он сочиняет сообщение с пожеланиями всего наилучшего, но неизменно его удаляет, потому что кто он им? Вряд ли он более памятен, чем доставщик пиццы или водитель такси, подвозивший их пару раз. Сообщение от него в лучшем случае покажется навязчивым, в худшем — вызовет огромный дискомфорт.

Стиву остаётся полагаться только на всё более и более крохотные крупицы информации, которые приходится выискивать в разнообразных медиа и которые вскоре забивает сенсационный репортаж о подозрениях, связанных с получением Тони наследства. Впрочем, не то чтобы Тони послушно следует заветам своего отца в отношении его бизнеса: он сворачивает производство оружия для сил обороны и большую часть ресурсов пускает на «воздушные замки» — какие-то совершенно нереальные технологии. 

Не все статьи сочатся злобой. В некоторых признают заметную пользу от программ «Старк Индастриз», направленных на образование и инвестиции в новые рискованные проекты. Кристин Эверхарт даже разражается пространным обзором, в котором хоть и не расточает Тони сердца, но пытается осветить его менее популярные и часто остававшиеся в тени достижения.

Стив представляет, как он сказал бы Тони, что, по его мнению, «Старк Индастриз» делает много всего классного, и что тот выбрал очень многообещающие новые направления, и что он, Стив, надеется, что Тони и дальше продолжит изобретать и творить. Конечно, в те их жалкие несколько встреч у Стива не было возможности сказать ничего подобного, и вряд ли это имело бы какое-то значение для самого Тони, но… Стиву хотелось бы это сделать. Просто потому что.

Месяцы летят один за другим.

***

Как-то в самом начале ноября Стив возвращается в офис после встречи с потенциальным инвестором, и Наташа приветствует его словами:

— Наконец-то! Ты не видел моё сообщение? Этот заказ я придержала для тебя.

— Полевая работа? — удивляется Стив, вешая куртку на крючок. — Сэм не занят.

— Я сказал то же самое, — подтверждает Сэм.

— Это для «Прости...» — Наташа распечатывает письмо и вскидывает его над головой. Стив послушно забирает его и вчитывается.

— О, он снова в Нью-Йорке, — тихо произносит он.

— Кто «он»? — спрашивает Сэм.

Скотт как нельзя более вовремя вырастает за плечом Стива.

— О господи, у нас заказ на Тони Старка?!

— Старк? Снова? — хмыкает Сэм.

— Снова? — повторяет Скотт. — То есть он у нас уже появлялся?

Сэм кивает:

— Это его третий раз, что ли.

— Четвёртый, — поправляет Баки, и Скотт изумлённо выдыхает «четвёртый», широко разинув рот. — У этого чувака правда худший… — он сам себя обрывает. — Тьфу, так нехорошо говорить. Он ведь в аварию попал, да?

— Да, точно, — кивает Скотт. — Может, он, пока восстанавливался, успел замутить с медсестричкой? То есть не то чтобы я виню его, или её, ну, если принять, что вряд ли он замутил бы с медбратом, конечно…

— Я поеду, — объявляет Стив. Имя на письме приводит его в состояние нервного возбуждения, и ему хочется поскорее выбраться из офиса. — Нат, перешли мне…

— Будет сделано, — подтверждает Наташа.

«ПиО» берётся за ночные доставки, хоть они и редко бывают: ведь на них установлена повышенная цена. Стив всегда исполняет такие заказы сам, потому что ему не нравится заставлять других работать сверхурочно или по выходным и праздникам, за исключением тех случаев, когда без этого никак не обойтись (пока такое было только один раз, когда у них сервер рухнул). Но даже если бы это был другой заказ, Стив всё равно взял бы его себе.

Хотя не то чтобы клиентка потребовала в обязательном порядке доставить сообщение именно ночью. Пеппер Поттс всего лишь указала, что сегодня для этого будет отличная возможность и что она готова заплатить повышенную цену. Однако она также добавила, что подойдёт любое другое время, учитывая, что Тони пробудет в хэмптонском доме до конца недели.

Так что Стив исключительно по собственному выбору предстаёт у высоких и стильных ворот именно сегодня. У него такое чувство, что он очутился здесь в мгновение ока, — он старался доехать как можно быстрее, но, оказавшись на месте, не может понять, почему так торопился. В конце концов, он дурной вестник в самом прямом смысле этого слова. 

— Э-э-э… — мнётся Стив. — ДЖАРВИС?

— Приветствую, мистер Роджерс. Он в столовой. Я дам ему знать о вашем приходе.

Стив вот уже год как работает в «ПиО». Если и существуют эксперты в этой странной новой области, то он вполне может считать себя таковым. Со всеми адресатами он стремится общаться коротко, чётко и вежливо, и здесь он должен проявить себя точно так же. Впрочем, несмотря на все успокаивающие мысли, Стив слегка вздрагивает, когда дверь открывается.

Его никто не встречает, так что, похоже, за дверь отвечает ДЖАРВИС. Стив заходит внутрь. Здесь тепло, в камине горит причудливый искусственный огонь — это не видеозапись обычного огня, а какая-то неопознаваемая на вид техника. Играет музыка: кто-то еле слышно перебирает струны акустической гитары. Свет в вестибюле и гостиной приглушён, и взгляд сама собой притягивает ярче освещённая столовая. 

Тони там. Его волосы короче, чем при их последней встрече со Стивом: к ушам длина почти сведена в ноль, но макушка приподнята и уложена. Он немного похудел, но на руках и плечах мышцы теперь заметнее: видимо, Тони много занимался.

Стив думал, что ДЖАРВИС предупредил о его приходе, но, увидев его, Тони бледнеет.

У Стива слова застревают в горле, шестерёнки в мозгу намертво сцепляются — хотя он всё же отмечает тёплый серый цвет свитера, который идеально сочетается с чёрными брюками. Стив здесь по работе. И он умеет делать свою работу. Он её создал, в конце-то концов.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает Тони и отворачивается, поспешно прикрыв рукой глаза. — Погоди, просто дай мне… просто дай мне минутку.

Стол накрывали для двоих. Не всё ещё готово, но жаркое и салат уже стоят у края стола и ждут своего часа.

Большинство адресатов злятся и кидаются на Стива с кулаками, однако тяжелее всего ему с теми, кто плачет. Впрочем, такие бывают редко — пусть даже причиной этому лишь то, что большинству людей упрямство не даёт показывать своих слёз незнакомцу. Хватает и того, что этот незнакомец знает об их боли. 

Тони, пошатываясь, делает шаг к столу. До побелевших костяшек сжимает в ладони край тарелки.

Это вырывает Стива из оцепенения. Совсем как по стандартным процедурам включается мышечная память, и он, готовый вмешаться, подскакивает к Тони. Однако тот, заметив его манёвр, отпускает тарелку, засовывает руки в карманы и расправляет плечи.

— Ладно, я слушаю.

Стив достаёт письмо. Оно короткое.

— «Дорогой Тони, надеюсь, после этого ты наконец всё поймёшь. Я люблю тебя и всегда буду любить. Пеппер».

Тони издаёт громкий и резкий смешок, и по прекрасному просторному дому разносится гулкое эхо. 

— Я знаю, Пеп. Спасибо. — Он вдруг поворачивается к Стиву; его яростные глаза ярко блестят. — Не смей думать о ней плохо. Мы расстались несколько дней назад. Но я не мог… Я притворялся, что ничего не случилось, что всё в ажуре. Она просто решила положить этому конец. Потому что она умная женщина и знает, что иногда мне нужно отвесить подзатыльник.

Стив молчит, да и что он может сказать? Пеппер Поттс в прямом смысле слова не один десяток лет проработала личным помощником Тони; Стив достаточно читал об её умении управлять традиционно мужской отраслью, чтобы понимать, что любые изменения в их отношениях наверняка проходили нелегко — вне зависимости от репутации Тони. А с другой стороны, ничего удивительного: когда оказываешься на волоске от смерти, то начинаешь смотреть на мир другими глазами, и важные для тебя отношения вполне могут показаться в несколько раз более значимыми.

— Ты голоден? — Тони дёргает подбородком на еду; аппетит у него явно пропал.

— Я помогу всё собрать. — Стив снимает куртку и закатывает рукава. — Контейнеры есть?

— На кухне, в верхнем ящике слева. Не пропустишь.

Прежде чем уйти на кухню, Стив выдвигает стул, и Тони почти что машинально опускается на него. Потом Стив только тихо и споро снуёт с половниками и контейнерами туда-сюда. Рано или поздно Тони проголодается.

Попутно Стив приглядывает за ним. По большей части тот смотрит в никуда и лишь изредка сводит брови, словно пытаясь что-то понять.

Закончив упаковывать еду, Стив встаёт рядом с ним.

— Может, мне кому-нибудь позвонить?

— Роуди нет в стране, — отвечает Тони.

Стив ждёт продолжения, но Тони молчит. Ужас медленно и неотвратимо скручивает всё внутри.

Неужели Роуди и Пеппер — это всё, что у Тони есть? Благодаря газетам Стив знает, что близких родственников у Тони нет, но ведь наверняка есть… должны быть… у Тони такой широкий круг знакомых…

Стиву очень вовремя представляется — спасибо, мозг, — как Тони в полном одиночестве восстанавливается после инфаркта и автомобильной аварии в огромном лос-анджелесском особняке. О, конечно, он мог себе позволить сиделок и помощников, но это ведь далеко не всё. Стив чуть ли не насильно заставляет себя взглянуть на происходящее шире — ведь не всем нужно иметь кучу друзей, порой даже маленькая группа способна оказать огромную поддержку. Вот только эти мысли никак не соотносятся с тем, что он видит перед собой: огромное пустое пространство вокруг Тони нисколько не утешает его и не помогает ему.

— А, да всё в порядке, — добавляет Тони, видимо, поняв, что так просто не отделается. — У меня есть ДЖАРВИС. — Друг, которого Тони сделал себе сам. — Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Ты не обязан… я всё понимаю, слышишь? У меня всё хорошо, всего в достатке. — Тони широко разводит руки. — Нет права грустить.

Стив хватает пустой стул и садится напротив Тони, даже не успев понять, что делает.

— Разумеется, у тебя есть право грустить. У всех есть. Даже у самых довольных на свете людей с самой замечательной семьёй, и самыми верными друзьями, и самой безмятежной жизнью, какую себе только можно представить, — так вот, даже у них есть право грустить. Никто не должен получать на это разрешения.

Тони судорожно сглатывает. Он с таким отчаянием утыкается взглядом в пол, как будто и хочет поверить Стиву, но не может.

— Эмоции важны, — продолжает Стив. — По-моему, куда страшнее было бы, если бы ты не испытывал совсем ничего.

— Зато и куда проще, — с принуждённой лёгкостью говорит Тони. — Как ты это делаешь?

— Что?

— Ну вот то, чем ты занимаешься, работу свою. То есть, конечно, я твой самый жалкий клиент…

— Не говори так, — жёстко возражает Стив.

— Но так и есть, — заявляет Тони словно само собой разумеющееся, и у Стива по спине мурашки пробегают. — С кем-нибудь ещё расставались через вашу службу аж целых четыре раза? Вот видишь. Не смягчай удар, я знаю, о чём говорю.

— Люди расстаются по множеству причин, — Стив расстроено хлопает ладонями. — Я пытаюсь… надеюсь, я не кажусь со стороны социопатом…

— Что? Боже, нет, я не имел в виду ничего такого. Это же твой бизнес, так? И поверь, уж я-то знаю, что далеко не всё в бизнесе может нравиться. А ты… ты хорош. Ну, в своей работе. Ты не выглядишь грозно или осуждающе, и ты держишь всё в тайне. Да, формально ты разрушаешь чужие отношения, но одновременно ты берёшь на себя роль барьера между тем, кто бросает, и тем, кого бросают. А это точно непросто. На тебя наверняка кидаются с кулаками.

— Да, но это нормально: людям больно, они просто выплёскивают свои эмоции.

— И это «нормально», — недоверчиво повторяет Тони.

— Именно так, — настаивает Стив. — Ты спрашивал, как я это делаю? В девяти случаях из десяти это неловко, и страшно, и мне приходится улепётывать со всех ног, но в одном оставшемся случае мы протягиваем спасительную соломинку тому, кто не может разорвать отношения иначе. 

— Вот как… да, ясно, понимаю, — медленно кивает Тони. — Но тогда у тебя, наверное, есть и другая причина для страха.

— В точку, — вздыхает Стив. — Эту службу придумал не я. Если честно, я даже не верил, что она взлетит, и думал, что ей будут пользоваться в основном мудаки, которые деньгами компенсируют нехватку собственного мужества. Но на практике люди и их отношения оказались гораздо сложнее.

— А эта работа не делает тебя циничным?

— Она не циничным меня делает, а пробуждает эмпатию, желание разобраться в чужих эмоциях. Хотя никому не дано полностью понять, что переживают другие люди.

У Тони дёргается уголок губ, и на его лице медленно расцветает улыбка — немного печальная, но всё же улыбка.

— А ты и вправду хороший человек.

— Временами, — Стив не отпирается, и Тони весело фыркает в ответ. — Нет совершенно ничего плохого в том, чтобы жалеть себя. Это становится проблемой только тогда, когда начинается уже совсем перебор.

— Перебор, — бормочет Тони. — Это как вообще?

— Извини, если я перехожу границы, но, по-моему, хоть жалость к себе и позволяет признать и принять свою боль, она должна к чему-то вести. Либо к полному выздоровлению, либо к ударной работе над новыми проектами, либо к попыткам что-то изменить в себе, чтобы не повторять прежних ошибок. Одно лишь нытьё никому не поможет — особенно тебе самому. — После этого Стив торопится пояснить: — Ну, мне так кажется. Я не психотерапевт, я не умею давать правильные советы…

— Расслабься, я не собираюсь подавать на тебя в суд.

— Хотя у меня есть несколько телефонов, мы ведём список, так что если хочешь…

— Если ты закончишь это предложение, то я всё-таки на тебя заявлю.

Стив вежливо замолкает. Он запоздало осознаёт, что ему не стоило садиться, да и вообще открывать рот. И всё же сейчас Тони выглядит немного лучше — он по-прежнему мрачен, но уже не так, чтобы решиться на что-то безрассудное. Скорее всего, в течение нескольких следующих дней он будет просто заедать своё горе — и уже хотя бы поэтому Стив не испытывает никаких сожалений.

И раз уж всё зашло так далеко, то почему бы не сказать:

— Кстати, кхм, я рад, что вы… что после инфаркта ты… что у тебя уже всё в порядке.

— Пустяки, — отмахивается Тони. — Это ж тысячу лет назад было.

— Не совсем.

— Разве что для интернета. Я бы показал тебе шрамы после шунтирования, но они не очень эстетичны. Я подумывал о том, чтобы перекрыть их татуировкой, но снова подпускать к себе иглы, да ещё так много и так быстро… Фу.

Стив не моргнув глазом переживает эту защитную реакцию.

— Я от всей души рад, что ты в порядке.

Тони чуть ли не смущённо наклоняет голову и бурчит на грани слышимости:

— Спасибо.

А вот сейчас хороший момент, чтобы удалиться. Стив встаёт и, когда Тони встаёт следом, собирается с духом, чтобы произнести то, что уже давно хотелось:

— Конечно, ты имеешь полное право отказаться, но если вдруг тебе нужно сейчас с кем-нибудь обняться, то я здесь.

Тони, напрягшись, складывает руки на груди. Кивнув, Стив быстро пятится назад, но Тони тут же трясёт головой и опускает руки. Его пальцы то сжимаются, то разжимаются, как будто он никак не может решиться. Или как будто он уже решился, но сомневается в своём решении.

— А можешь просто… — невнятно бубнит он. — Я понимаю, это странно, но я, ну…

Стив надеется, что понял его правильно. Он медленно приближается, чётко обозначая каждое своё движение, и, подойдя вплотную, обнимает Тони. Ровно с такой силой, чтобы это было крепко, но не сковывало и не ограничивало. Тони не то чтобы полностью расслабляется — однако, закрыв глаза, он выдыхает и чуть наклоняет голову вперёд, словно бы желая уткнуться лбом в плечо Стива.

Мышцы у него действительно такие же мощные, как казалось издали. Его грудь вздымается и опадает в такт дыханию — раз, другой; лишь через десяток вздохов он кивает и шевелится, показывая, что пора его отпустить. Стив отодвигается и отводит взгляд; Тони прижимает ладони к глазам.

— И сколько стоит пообниматься? — явно в шутку спрашивает Тони, хотя голос у него сдавленный.

— За счёт заведения.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Тони опускает руки.

— Будете продолжать в том же духе, и клиенты сядут вам на шею.

— Думаю, мы справимся.

Тони медленно выдыхает.

— Со мной всё будет в порядке. Надо проверить, смогу ли я сейчас позвонить Роуди, а то эти чёртовы часовые пояса…

— Отличная идея. До выхода я дойду сам.

— Да, прости, я…

— Не извиняйся, — твёрдо прерывает его Стив. — Возьми телефон, сядь и позвони.

Тони кивает, и его лицо проясняется — словно этот простой план действий дарит ему облегчение. 

— Верно. Да, верно. — Он несколько рассеяно удаляется, следуя к телефону по подсказкам ДЖАРВИСа.

Стив покидает дом Тони с чётким осознанием того, что похерил правила, которые сам же внёс в кодекс «ПиО». Впрочем, если кому и дозволено обходить правила, так это боссу. Кроме того, Тони воистину необычный адресат, так что к нему просто необходим необычный поход. Как бы то ни было, Стив небезосновательно полагает, что не повёл себя слишком неуместно или навязчиво. Он не питает иллюзий, что стал Тони настоящим другом, нет, ему всего лишь довелось оказаться рядом в несколько коротких, но полных эмоций моментов.

Точно так же нет ничего неуместного в том, чтобы желать Тони поскорее оправиться после душевной сердечной раны — когда он едва восстановился после физической. Стив многим адресатам желает на будущее всего самого хорошего. Это не предосудительно.

***

Пока команда трудится над повседневными задачами, Стив и Наташа перебираются в запасной офис — то есть в кофейню дальше по улице, где можно более-менее приватно пообщаться за угловым столиком. Они делают так раз в два месяца, чтобы проанализировать бизнес-результаты или принять важные решения вне зоны слышимости остальных.

— Как ты отнесёшься к тому, чтобы убрать заказы в свободной форме? — спрашивает Стив. — Клинт жалуется на них, как и Баки. Да и я согласен, что на их обработку уходит слишком много рабочего времени. Может, пересмотрим всё, что к нам поступало в таком виде, и ограничимся, скажем, топ-20?

— Думаю, от заказов в свободной форме отказываться не надо, но можно принимать их только по телефону. 

— А как же доступность для всех?

— Тогда по электронной почте. Барьер немного повысится, но полностью возможность не исчезнет. Несколько таких запросов принесли огромную пользу. 

Стив задумчиво хмыкает.

— Ладно, давай попробуем. Как насчёт того, чтобы объявить об изменениях, например, на следующей неделе? А применить через неделю после объявления.

— Через две недели я беру отпуск. На тот случай, если ты забыл.

— О… — Стив заливается краской. — Да, точно, забыл, прости. У тебя по-прежнему в планах поехать к Елене?

— Да, пока всё так, — Наташа закатывает глаза. — Хотя она может в последнюю минуту предложить что-то совершенно другое, исключить этого нельзя. Кстати, ты мне тут напомнил вот о чём…

— Нат.

— ...знаешь, кто ещё ни разу с самого запуска не брал отпуск? Догадайся. Ни за что не догадаешься. И уж точно ни за что не догадаешься, что этот же человек в охотку работает по ночам и выходным, и что этот же человек вложил обратно в предприятие всю свою долю от первой полученной прибыли. 

— Понимаешь, выглядит так, что мы вышли на стабильный доход, но в нашем жестоком мире…

— Именно поэтому иногда стоит остановиться и сделать передышку. — Наташа отвечает сладкой улыбкой на напускно недовольный взгляд Стива. — Знаю, тебе до сих пор кажется, что ты руководишь ударным отрядом — бегом, бегом, бегом! Но мы со всем справляемся. И, видишь ли, если даже у Баки более насыщенная общественная жизнь, чем у тебя, то у тебя определённо есть проблемы.

— Ты не знаешь, каким Баки был раньше, — раздражённо отнекивается Стив. — Он просто… медленно возвращается в форму.

— Ну-ну. Ты уверен, что это не «ПиО» на тебя влияет? После стольких разбитых сердец немудрено насторожиться.

— Счета на твою зарплату, Романова, всё ещё подписываю я.

— Раньше твои угрозы были куда эффективнее. — Наташа откидывается на спинку стула, словно бы сдавшись, но это лишь видимость: она собирается с силами, чтобы продолжить. Вдруг она переводит взгляд за спину Стива. — Ого, посмотри-ка.

Стив поворачивается вслед за её взглядом. На висящем на дальней стене телевизоре беззвучно идут новости. На возвышении стоят две знакомые фигуры; судя по субтитрам, это онлайн-трансляция пресс-конференции, и Тони Старк только что объявил, что он передаёт полномочия генерального директора «Старк Индастриз» Пеппер Поттс.

В последний раз Стив видел его несколько месяцев назад, и с тех пор тот почти не появлялся в новостях — пожалуй, это хороший знак. Стив впитывает в себя каждый кадр: Тони очарователен и остроумен, и в разговоре с журналистами он явно перетягивает одеяло на себя. По губам легко читается: «Нет никого более достойного, сомневаюсь, что кому-то надо это объяснять».

Тони поворачивается к Пеппер и почти незаметно кивает, подсказывая, что микрофон пора взять ей. С его губ не сходит идеальная улыбка «для СМИ», но лишь когда он смотрит на Пеппер, его глаза теплеют — он прячет это за тёмными очками. Улыбнувшись Тони, Пеппер берёт слово. Она буквально светится от радости и явно готова показать себя в новой роли во всей красе.

По Тони не видно, чтобы он чувствовал себя плохо. Они с Пеппер смогли продолжить совместную работу и сохранили крепкую дружбу. Стив вдруг понимает, что тоже улыбается.

— Он и правда такой невысокий? — спрашивает Наташа. Стив оборачивается к ней и вскидывает брови. Наташа вздыхает: — Как думаешь, он и правда такой невысокий? Хотя, конечно, ни мне, ни тебе об этом неоткуда знать.

— Всяко выше, чем ты.

— Я просто компактная, как перочинный ножик.

— Мне поэтому от тебя постоянно удары прилетают? — Стив устраивается на стуле поудобнее. — Давай продолжим.

Наташа соглашается, и они возвращаются к дискуссии об обновлении. Стив мысленно помечает себе, что надо бы прочитать нормальную статью о передаче полномочий в «Старк Индастриз», чтобы быть в курсе происходящего.

***

Формат заказов «ПиО» требует от заказчиков указывать место и время доставки. Лучше всего, когда дают несколько вариантов на выбор; если же все варианты тяжелы в исполнении, Наташа связывается с заказчиком, чтобы уточнить детали и/или повысить цену за сложность. Команда «ПиО» оставляет за собой право отклонять заказы, хотя на деле с момента запуска приложения они воспользовались этим правом не более пяти раз.

Если бы Стив был немного разборчивее, он бы гораздо больше заказов отклонил. Возможно, десятки или даже сотни. Но они опережают своих конкурентов, несмотря на сравнительно более высокие цены, именно потому, что их условия более гибкие.

Например, Стив искренне ненавидит заказы, в которых сообщения просят доставить в общественном месте. Риск публичного унижения получателя, согласно их же правилам обслуживания, должен быть строго исключён, но порой заказчики (по их словам) понятия не имеют, где застать адресата, кроме как на массовых мероприятиях или вечеринках, которые тот обязательно должен посетить.

Именно благодаря этому допущению в правилах Стив сейчас одет в дешёвый тёмно-синий костюм, который они купили специально для таких случаев, и держит в руках приглашение на вечеринку (предоставленное заказчиком). Она не закрытая, слава богу, — просто в гостиничном выставочном центре решили отметить выпуск суперэксклюзивных часов с кристаллизованными кусочками кораблей наполеоновских времён или чего-то столь же нелепого. Стиву нужно пробыть здесь ровно столько, чтобы по-тихому избавиться от своей ноши. В чём, собственно, и заключается главная закавыка.

Стив сжимает в руке бокал чего-то, что пить не собирается, и осматривает зал в поисках адресата. Он в боевом режиме, сосредоточен и готов к рывку, от него веет аурой «не беспокоить» (по меткому выражению Сэма), которая не даёт никому к нему приближаться.

И тут он замечает в противоположном конце зала Тони Старка.

Мозг уходит в полный отказ. Потом перезагружается, но только для того, чтобы осознать, что это тот Тони Старк, каким он известен всему миру (или какой он и есть на самом деле?). Его волосы идеально уложены, он закован в костюм кремового цвета с тёмным галстуком, и его окружает вежливое безразличие к царящей повсюду роскоши. Он делает глоток из фужера с таким видом, словно это единственное, что не даёт ему уснуть на месте.

Стив не знает этого человека. Это мистер Старк, бывший генеральный директор «Старк Индастриз», — и это полный незнакомец. Надо срочно провернуть какой-нибудь манёвр, чтобы уклониться от встречи с ним.

Однако на то, чтобы сообразить, что именно надо делать, и начать это делать, требуется полсекунды — и в эти полсекунды Тони его замечает. 

И в панике распахивает глаза.

У Стива перехватывает дыхание, и он наконец отворачивается. Он ныряет в толпу, но не потому что ему куда-то надо, а лишь бы оказаться где подальше. Он припоминает, что в другом зале есть ещё одна выставочная зона, — она, скорее всего, ему как раз подойдёт.

Вот только его подхватывают под руку, вынуждая замедлить шаг. Теперь Тони совсем рядом, и паника, которая светилась в его взгляде — ужасная, стремительно накатившая паника, — уже сменилась восторженным любопытством.

— Ты здесь не из-за меня, — негромко говорит он. — Так ведь? Точно не из-за меня, у меня-то… тогда из-за кого?

— Кхм. — Стив пытается высвободиться, но быстро сдаётся: это может привлечь к ним внимание, и тогда доставка сорвётся. Да и тот факт, что Тони Старк разговаривает с ним и жмётся к его боку, даёт ему больше прав находиться здесь, чем что бы то ни было иное. — Я правда не могу сказать.

— Я могу помочь. Кто это? Кто…

Стив совершает очередную ошибку, на этот раз потому, что ритм миссии уже напрочь сбит. Он слышит голос — тот самый голос, который он заранее погуглил, чтобы легче было различить в толпе, и это явно оправдалось, раз его удалось опознать с первой секунды, — и поворачивается к источнику. К несчастью, это значит, что адресат тут же становится известен Тони.

— О господи, — выдыхает тот.

Стив морщится.

— Пожалуйста, Тони, не…

— Я держу себя в руках, я умею держать себя в руках, — беспечно заверяет Тони. — Так уж получилось, что мы друзья. Хотя нет, это гнусная ложь, но мы знакомы. Если хочешь, могу увести его в уединённое местечко. Так будет проще.

— Я и так знаю, что мне надо делать.

— А я знаю, что через десять минут начнётся шоу и все собьются в кружок, так что...

— Тони, — недовольно одёргивает его Стив.

— Ладно, ладно. И всё же тебе стоит поторопиться, чтобы выцепить его прямо сейчас. — Тони отпускает его руку и подталкивает его вперёд. — Быстрей, вон туда, к мужской уборной.

Тони отлепляется, и Стив быстро — не так чтобы бегом, но ускоренным шагом — направляется туда, где Джастин Хаммер объясняет официанту, сколько льда он предпочитает в напитках.

— Мистер Хаммер, — окликает Стив. — Уделите мне, пожалуйста, пять минут вашего времени, я буду краток.

— Господи, — Хаммер мерит его взглядом, — с каких пор на приличные мероприятия всякую шваль пускают? Ты где взял этот костюм, в Sears [7]?

Стив успокаивается. Это ему знакомо, он умеет себя вести в таких обстоятельствах так же хорошо, как завязывать шнурки. Он изображает на лице профессионально-вежливое простодушие и достаёт визитку вместе со сложенным письмом. Тихим голосом он произносит вступительную речь, непрерывно отслеживая реакцию Хаммера. Увести его в местечко потише вряд ли получится, так что Стив сразу переходит к письму.

Оно короткое. «Парам-пам-пока!»

— Охрана! — ревёт Хаммер. — Выведите его отсюда, его нет в приглашённых!

Для Стива, к счастью, это предупреждение уже излишне. Он подобрался ещё тогда, когда Хаммер начал краснеть, — так что, когда вопль подходит к концу, Стива рядом уже нет.

— Вон он! — кричит Хаммер ему в спину. — Вышвырните его!

Стив ускоряется, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на бег. Он прикидывал разные варианты отхода, однако из-за гостиничной планировки иначе, чем через ресепшен, убраться отсюда нельзя, а он бы точно предпочёл, чтобы его не выводили под белы рученьки из главных дверей.

Даже сквозь гул множества голосов он слышит голос Тони. Он поворачивается туда, откуда тот раздаётся, и видит, что Тони стоит у дальней стены и манит к себе. «Сюда!» — читается по его губам.

Стив подходит к нему и следом за ним через служебную дверь попадает из пышного зала в невзрачный коридор. Тони рысью пускается вперёд, и Стив делает то же самое, хотя, если верить слуху, их никто не преследует. Впрочем, им явно не полагается быть здесь, так что короткая пробежка не повредит.

— Ты знаешь, куда мы идём? — спрашивает Стив.

— В таких заведениях всё одинаковое. Мы на третьем этаже, так что здесь должен быть… ага, вот он.

Не то чтобы Стив с недоверием относится к его словам, однако когда они выходят на улицу — всё же удивляется. Персонал и охрана разве что провожают их изумлёнными и раздражёнными взглядами. Служебный вход ведёт к грузовому подъезду; там Тони тоже ориентируется с легкостью. Они останавливаются только в конце квартала. 

Может, Тони и в хорошей форме, но на нём довольно плотный костюм, так что над воротником видны бисеринки пота.

— Ты как?

— А, да в порядке, — отвечает Стив. — Это ещё всё относительно мирно прошло.

— Вот как. — Тони откидывает голову назад и щурится от послеполуденного солнца. Странно: он всё в том же шикарном наряде, но его лицо теперь мягче и привычнее. Он улыбается Стиву, но это не та улыбка, что красуется на газетных страницах. — Что ж, я рад, что всё получилось.

— Спасибо тебе за помощь. — Стив надеется, что не переборщил с искренностью в голосе. — Хотя это было необязательно.

— Знаю-знаю, у тебя всё было под контролем, — кривится Тони. — Прости, что сорвал твою распланированную вдоль и поперёк операцию…

— Если честно, никакого чёткого плана здесь нет и быть не может.

— …просто, ну, я увидел дружеское лицо и не дал себе труда задуматься. Мне не терпелось оттуда выбраться.

Стив уже собирается спросить, чьё дружеское лицо Тони имеет в виду, как вдруг до него доходит, что это о нём. Его окатывает смущением пополам с непонятным удовольствием, и он прикрывается неуклюжим:

— Да, я уж заметил, насколько ты был рад меня видеть.

Тони смеётся, и в его смехе нет ни капли обиды. Прямо-таки камень падает с души — Тони выглядит отлично, кажется, дела у него пошли на лад. Стив кусает себя за язык, чтобы не высказать свою радость вслух. Это прозвучало бы стрёмно, да и Тони мог бы углядеть в этом нечто большее, чем простую заботу о человеке, которого Стиву довелось застать в не самый лучший момент его жизни.

— Если тебе там не нравилось, почему ты просто не ушёл?

— Я собирался! Мы договорились, что я всего-то посвечу своим лицом — полчаса максимум. Нам нужен для другого проекта один из разработчиков этих часов. То есть это Пеппер считает, что он нам нужен, я с ней не особо согласен, но она теперь босс, так что она может выставлять меня, как призового пони, где и когда ей угодно.

— Добавь Тони Старка и получи контракт?

Тони посмеивается.

— Пеп всегда лучше давалась деловая сторона вопроса, а я всегда хотел больше заниматься научными исследованиями и разработками, но важность имени нельзя сбрасывать со счетов, так что я позволяю ей разыгрывать эту карту, когда требуется. Так лучше для всех, правда. — Вдруг он вздрагивает, словно опомнившись. — Чёрт, прости, ты же на работе. Тебе уже пора, да? Я позвоню своему водителю, мы можем тебя подбросить.

— Нет. То есть сейчас я не работаю. — Стив не то чтобы врёт. Если уж ему хочется, он может урвать несколько минут для себя. — Доставка завершена. Может, выпьем кофе или типа того?

Тони с улыбкой кивает.

— Да, супер, я в деле. Так получилось, что я как раз присмотрел вон то кафе, собирался рвануть туда, как только ты меня бросишь.

— Ой-ёй, как-то жестоко прозвучало. — Тони направляется вниз по улице, и Стив подстраивается под его шаг. — Ты упомянул научные исследования — они связаны с теми университетскими программами, которые ты недавно запустил, верно?

— Ого, — со смешком вырывается у Тони. — У меня только что резко сузился список тем, по которым я могу лить тебе в уши любую чушь.

— Да нет, почему же, лей сколько твоей душе угодно. Я просто буду мысленно склонять тебя на все лады.

— Только мысленно? Какая жалость.

В кафе они занимают столик у окна и заказывают напитки — эспрессо для Стива и ромашковый чай для Тони («Приходится ограничивать поступление кофеина к моторчику, — поясняет тот. — Приберегаю его на случай, когда без него и вправду никак, понимаешь?»).

Они разговаривают о «Старк Индастриз», обмениваются мнениями об эксклюзивных часах, о применимости общей теории относительности к сетевым коммуникациям и так далее. Это странно — приятно, но странно, потому что у Стива нет никакого заказа и ничьё письмо не оттягивает карман пиджака, приковывая к полу. Он здесь исключительно ради самого Тони — а тот, похоже, искренне наслаждается беседой и, если Стив ничего себе не придумывает, постепенно всё больше и больше расслабляется.

— Я не говорю, что гранты бесполезны, — поясняет Стив. — Они просто больше подходят для исследовательских институтов и университетов.

— И ты не хочешь хотя бы попробовать? Позвони-ка своему боссу, я ему их хорошенько разрекламирую.

— Я и есть босс, и я тебя уверяю, что это не входит в нашу комплексную стратегию. 

— Ты — босс? — поражается Тони. — Ты — босс, и при этом ты сам носишься выполнять заказы?

— Мы маленькая компания. Загрузка иногда зашкаливает.

— Но ты вроде бы говорил, что эта служба была не твоей идеей?

Разве? Нет, что-то такое Стив, кажется, припоминает, но вплоть до этого момента темы «ПиО» они в разговоре вообще не касались. Возможно, он сказал это при их последней встрече, но после неё уже несколько месяцев прошло.

— Да, верно. Её придумал мой лучший друг. Мы ушли в отставку почти одновременно, но, когда друг переехал сюда, я уже немного разжился деньгами.

— И вашей первой идеей стала служба расставаний?

— Если уж на то пошло, то нет. Мы набросали идеи самых авантюрных приложений, а потом выкинули их на рынок в надежде, что хоть что-то да приживётся. Понимаю, мы по-дурацки рисковали, но я, кхм… — Стив делает паузу; к шее приливает кровь. — Я очень сильно хотел, чтобы у нас что-нибудь получилось и чтобы я смог дать друзьям работу. Если для этого требовалось самому ходить на задания и обеспечивать бесперебойное функционирование сервиса — ну что ж, естественно, я на это пошёл.

— Естественно. — В глазах Тони светится удивление, веселье и… нежность? Нет, должно быть, это просто удивление и веселье. — Ты делаешь это ради друзей. Ради них ты бы и тысячу орущих Джастинов Хаммеров пережил.

Стив застенчиво пожимает плечами.

— Представь себе, — продолжает Тони, — всё это время я думал, что «ПиО» — это шоу одного человека. Или, как минимум, одного доставщика. Иначе почему ко мне каждый раз являлся именно ты?

— А, так это специально. — Стив не успевает прикусить язык. — Потому что, э-э… я думал, тебе так будет легче. У нас есть порядок, по которому мы распределяем заказы между исполнителями, но мы можем его корректировать.

— Боже, — Тони качает головой, — ты такой заботливый, это нечто.

— Это скорее не забота, а сочувствие. Я всегда пытаюсь представить себя на месте адресата.

— Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы незнакомец прочитал тебе такое письмо, тому, чтобы получить — ну, допустим, поздравительную речь из открытки?

— Вообще-то да. — Тут Стив вступает на зыбкую почву, но у Тони на лице написано такое увлечённое внимание, что не удовлетворить его нельзя. — Давным-давно у меня была девушка. Я думал, что наши отношения движутся к чему-то серьёзному, но это было не так, и я не виню её ни в чём, но я хотел бы всё-таки получить от неё хоть какое-то письмо, чем узнать через третьи руки… — Он сглатывает. — Прости.

Тони заметно смягчается.

— Ничего страшного, это и правда дерьмово.

— Да. И я пытаюсь держать в уме это ощущение всякий раз, как выполняю свою работу.

Жужжание часов разрывает сгустившиеся над столиком тучи. Тони выпрямляется и заглядывает в свой телефон.

— О, мне пора идти. Тебя точно не надо никуда подвезти?

— Точно, мне всего-то реку пересечь. Спасибо.

— Хорошо. — Они встают, и Тони охлопывает свои карманы, проверяя, что ничего не забыл. — Так или иначе, приятно было встретить тебя по нерабочему поводу. 

— Это да. — Стив уже собирается протянуть руку, но Тони успевает первым — и сжимает его локоть.

У него тёплая ладонь, это чувствуется даже через рубашку и пиджак. От прикосновения по коже молниеносно разбегаются мурашки аж до самой спины, даже шея от них теплеет. Всё это вызывает оторопь и смятение, большая часть мозга уходит в такой ступор, что Стива хватает лишь на простейшее «Пока», когда Тони желает ему удачи с остальными делами и отходит.

Он исчезает за дверьми, а Стив так и остаётся стоять. Опомнившись, он неловко подбирает телефон, чек и деньги, хотя у него нет взыскательных зрителей, перед которыми простительно нервничать. Просто его голова сейчас словно набита ватой, а сердце бьётся с умопомрачительной скоростью.

«Прекрати, — говорит себе Стив. — Хватит. Не переходи границы».

***

Конечно, Тони привлекательный; Стив это отчётливо понимает. А ещё Тони замечательный, и умный, и острый на язык, и если бы они встретились при любых других обстоятельствах, Стив мог бы даже… м-да.

Но они встретились так, как встретились. А потом встречались снова и снова, потому что Стиву приходилось раз за разом приносить ему дурные вести. Они встретились благодаря бездушным сделкам, и именно поэтому доставщикам следует держать эмоциональную дистанцию с адресатами, несмотря на всю тяжесть посланий и сопутствующее им сочувствие.

Стив пытался проявить доброту, но получилось ли у него? Когда тянет к человеку из-за того, как тот себя вёл, будучи в самом уязвимом состоянии, — разве это доброта? Тони не выбирал, кто окажется с ним рядом в такие моменты, и лишь случайно получилось, что оказывался именно Стив. Они не друзья, и со стороны Стива мерзко навязывать другому человеку нечто большее, чем полагающееся в таких случаях сопереживание.

Нет никакого вреда в том, чтобы через СМИ следить за Тони и его работой. Однако если вдруг начать проецировать на него ненужные ему чувства, то вред будет, да ещё какой.

Хорошо, что эмоциональная буря, охватившая Стива после их удачного гостиничного приключения, рано или поздно пройдёт. Большую часть времени они проводят в одном городе, но шансы снова пережить нечто подобное крошечные — и уменьшаются ещё сильнее, когда Стив решает сосредоточиться на развитии другого приложения и доверить команде справляться с основной массой заданий в «ПиО».

Всё, что Стив чувствует к Тони — а это совершенно точно лишь эфемерная и скоротечная страсть, — совсем скоро утихнет.

***

Наступает новый месяц, а вместе с ним и время для новой встречи в кофейне. Они с Наташей сидят там с самого завтрака, и Стиву очень хочется закончить до обеда, когда сюда хлынет толпа. Их обсуждения и раньше затягивались; неудивительно, что это повторилось и сегодня: за прошедшие недели у них скопилось много наболевших вопросов.

Сегодня, однако, доходит до того, что даже Наташа начинает терять терпение, так что, когда она встаёт и бесцеремонно объявляет:

— Я в дамскую комнату! — Стив никак это не комментирует.

Оставшись один, он открывает очередную таблицу и всматривается в неё. Он натыкается взглядом на полупустую тарелку на соседнем столике и вспоминает, что надо бы заказать что-нибудь ещё, чтобы их не выгнали. Но сегодня такое утро, когда уже от одной необходимости изучить меню накатывает усталость.

Рядом раздаётся:

— Это меню что, твою мать оскорбило?

Стив вздрагивает. Это нормальная реакция на удивление, она ничем не выдаёт, как потеплело в груди от глубокого и энергичного голоса Тони Старка.

— Слишком большой выбор, — признаётся Стив.

Тони одет в джинсы и тёмную хлопчатобумажную рубашку, которая не скрывает выпуклых бицепсов. Он занимает наташину сторону кабинки, выхватывает меню из-под носа Стива и открывает его. Свободной рукой он приподнимает солнечные очки на макушку, открывая красивые выразительные глаза: их красоту и выразительность прямо-таки нельзя не отметить.

— Бранч. — Тони кидает взгляд на тарелку на столе. — Сладкое ты уже ел, теперь надо взять что-нибудь острое. Ты работаешь? Мне лучше уйти?

— У нас перерыв. Моя коллега, э-э… — Стив оглядывается, но Наташа, похоже, ещё в уборной. — Отошла.

— Ты бы получше прятал ваши корпоративные тайны. — Тони делает вид, будто пытается со своего места разобрать текст вверх тормашками на планшете Стива, и тот решительно прикрывает экран ладонью. Свой планшет Наташа заблокировала, и Тони с любопытством барабанит пальцами по его чехлу: — Сами делали?

— Не лично я, большая часть нашей техники в ведении Наташи, но да, она сама собрала свой и мой, как и почти все в нашем офисе. Каюсь, кое-какие компоненты производства «Старк Индастриз» там тоже есть.

— Пф-ф, для этого они и созданы, — жизнерадостно говорит Тони, однако, заметив что-то в лице Стива, слегка мрачнеет. — Ну да ладно. Сейчас я перейду за свой столик, наслаждайся…

— Нет-нет, я просто удивился твоему появлению, вот и всё, — быстро перебивает Стив. — Мы всё утро цапаемся по поводу и без, тяжело переключиться. — Он пытается расслабиться. Это тяжело, учитывая, что Тони немного изменил форму бородки: он больше выбрил у подбородка, но при этом оставил тонкую полоску, ведущую к полной нижней губе. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что у тебя таких проблем нет.

— О да, в гибкости мне не откажешь, рад, что ты заметил.

— Попробуй пироги, — Стив кивает на меню, которое Тони небрежно держит в руках. — Они здесь очень вкусные.

— Приму к сведению, большое спасибо. — Тони наклоняет голову, изучая перечень блюд. От этого на напрягшейся шее отчётливо выделяются мышцы. Стив с силой прижимает язык к зубам, стараясь не думать о том, каково было бы коснуться этих мышц губами.

— Ты как в этом районе оказался? — спрашивает он.

— А, да кто-то порекомендовал мне это место… — Тони задумчиво хмурится. — Знакомый? Или я где-то про него прочитал? Не помню. Но вот я пришёл, и хоба — ты тут. Должно быть, твой офис где-то неподалёку?

— В соседнем квартале. Я бы всё тебе там показал, но тогда тебе пришлось бы взамен вести меня в свою Башню, а я не смогу в ближайшее время выкроить окно в своём расписании.

Тони смеётся, и у его глаз собираются морщинки.

— Занятой человек, уважаю. — Он вдруг вскидывается, увидев что-то за плечом Стива. — Упс, всё, меня ждут на свидание. Что ж, прости, что ворвался, надеюсь, что дальше ваше собрание пойдёт гладко. Рад был новой встрече. Ты посоветовал попробовать пироги, верно?

Стив бормочет что-то, надо надеяться, достаточно дружелюбное, пока Тони выбирается из-за стола. В голове крутится одно слово: свидание?

Тони, как и следовало ожидать, направляется к двери — через неё только что вошёл Роуди. Стиву стоило бы отвернуться, но он не успевает — Тони указывает на него Роуди, и тот машет ему рукой. Парочка занимает другой столик, уже по пути к нему начав оживлённо и тепло что-то обсуждать.

Что называется, кинжал прямо в сердце. Славно, очень славно. Вот что бывает, если проецировать свои чувства на людей, которые не сделали ровным счётом ничего, чтобы оправдать или поощрить развитие отношений. Если бы Стив был лучшей версией себя, он бы тут же порадовался, что Тони решился на новую попытку, пустив другого важного для себя человека глубже в своё сердце. Ему есть что отдать, и ничего удивительного, что он сошёлся с Роуди, который так хорошо его знает. Долгая, сложившаяся за много лет дружба переросла в нечто новое.

Стив снова утыкается взглядом в планшет, только вот читать получается с трудом. Буквы расплываются и пляшут, как бы Стиву ни хотелось на них отвлечься. Да как он смеет расстраиваться из-за таких хороших новостей? Что он за человек-то такой?

Слышится шорох: Наташа вернулась на место.

— Что я пропустила?

— Ничего особенного. Я просто, ну… — Стив делает ещё одну попытку прочитать таблицу, однако его внимание ему неподвластно; надо бы изучать цифры, а он прислушивается к голосу Тони, который едва пробивается сквозь какофонию кафе. — На чём мы остановились? Подсчитывали финансы, так?

— Или можем сделать перерыв, — предлагает Наташа. Стив резко вскидывает голову, и Наташа пожимает плечами. — Сходим пообедаем, а потом вернёмся уже со свежими мозгами?

— Как по мне, у нас есть неотложные дела.

— Как по мне, в стрессе принимаются откровенно ужасные решения.

С этим нельзя не согласиться.

— Ладно, я вернусь в офис…

— Нет, ты пройдёшься и возьмёшь рис-пилав [8] для всей команды, Ванда очень его хотела. Я пока почищу почту «ПиО» и кое-какие дела поделаю.

Если подумать, предложение прогуляться действительно прозвучало соблазнительно.

— Ладно, договорились. Увидимся в офисе где-то через полчаса.

Они убирают со стола, оплачивают счёт и направляются к выходу. Всё это время Стив изо всех сил старается не смотреть на Тони и Роуди, но терпит сокрушительную неудачу. В наказание ему достается вид воодушевлённо рассказывающего о чём-то Тони — тот явно чувствует себя легко и свободно в приятном обществе Роуди.

***

Стив никогда намеренно не копался в истории отношений Тони, однако имеет слабое представление о том, что в юности его личная жизнь вызывала куда большую шумиху: всё-таки это уже поп-культура, как-никак. Из последних же четырёх партнёров, о которых Стив узнал благодаря «ПиО» — Хансен, Стрэндж, Эверхарт и Поттс, — в новостях засветилась только Хансен, да и то от силы пару раз, когда они с Тони посетили несколько мероприятий.

Поэтому Стив не ждёт упоминаний о Тони и Роуди ни в светской хронике, ни в жёлтой прессе, и не удивляется, что они нигде не появляются. Это даже хорошо: у них должна быть возможность развивать свои отношения вдали от чужих взглядов, так, как хочется им самим. Стив искренне желает им всего самого хорошего, его эгоистичное разочарование никоим образом не влияет на его надежду на то, что Тони обретет своё счастье.

Но надежду пронизывает страх. Стив знает, что этот страх неуместен, но он властен над ним не более, чем над своим горем от потери того, чего у него никогда и не было. Несмотря на то, что он надеется на лучшее, его страх подпитывается тем, каким именно образом он вообще познакомился с Тони.

И спустя несколько недель после случайной встречи с Тони и Роуди то, чего Стив боялся, всё-таки сбывается.

Он сидит в офисе и читает почту, когда вдруг раздается возглас Наташи:

— Стив, заказ на «ПиО».

У Стива не возникает ни единой задней мысли, хотя в голосе Наташи проскальзывают какие-то странные нотки. Он понимает их причину только тогда, когда достаёт телефон, открывает заказ и видит имя Тони.

Он всматривается в первые строчки, и сердце ухает куда-то в пятки. А потом он открывает сопроводительный текст и натыкается взглядом на имя отправителя: Джеймс Роудс.

Стив закрывает приложение, встаёт и где-то на минуту удаляется в уборную. Более-менее прочистив мозги, он возвращается и говорит Наташе — вроде бы даже спокойно:

— Спасибо, я возьму его.

Наташа кивает. Стив снова просматривает заказ, уже более внимательно. Злиться нельзя — он ведь не знает, что именно произошло между Тони и Роуди. А вот сочувствовать можно, но и то лишь до определённой грани, потому что ни в коей мере он не смеет считать себя другом Тони.

Нужно просто выполнить задание, причинив Тони как можно меньше боли. Вот и всё, на что есть смысл надеяться.

***

В заказе Роуди обозначено несколько вариантов доставки, расставленных в порядке предпочтительности. Самый верхний — на сегодня, пока Тони находится у себя в Башне. Стив решает остановиться именно на нём, потому что для него не требуется никаких дополнительных исследований и потому что чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Стив едет туда на мотоцикле, непрестанно сражаясь со своим страхом. Он загоняет его как можно глубже, и тот напоминает о себе лишь тем, что в голове постоянно крутится, насколько важно проявить в этом деле максимальный такт.

Администратор пропускает его внутрь. Оказавшись в личном лифте, ведущем в пентхаус, Стив окликает:

— ДЖАРВИС?

— И снова добрый вечер, мистер Роджерс.

— Тони сегодня один? 

ДЖАРВИС отвечает утвердительно, и Стив не знает, должно ли это принести ему облегчение. С одной стороны, Тони лучше не иметь лишних свидетелей, с другой — если бы Тони был в дружеской компании, его бы там утешили куда лучше, чем Стив.

Лифт поднимается к пентхаусу, и двери разъезжаются. Обстановка сильно отличается от той, что Стив видел здесь почти год назад. В утопленной в пол гостиной зоне разместили больше подушек и маленьких столиков, рядом оборудовали зону столовой, почти повсюду установили экраны — большие транслируют новости и телепередачи, на маленьких светятся чертежи и программные коды. Эдакая фантастическая смесь дома, кабинета и мастерской; впрочем, в неё отлично вписан прекрасный вид на город. Так и представляется, что это физическое воплощение творящегося в голове Тони.

Тони стоит посреди гостиной с огромной миской попкорна в руках, его волосы взъерошены, как будто он только что проснулся. Увидев гостя, он вздрагивает.

— Стив?

Глубоко вдохнув, Стив проходит дальше, ровно настолько, чтобы не вторгнуться ненароком в личное пространство Тони. В визитке необходимости нет, так что он сразу достаёт письмо и аккуратно разворачивает его.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — На лице Тони написано душераздирающее недоумение. Именно с этим выражением он приближается к Стиву, шлёпая по полу босыми ногами. — Не то чтобы я был против, но?..

Надо бы просто начать читать письмо, но у Стива вырывается:

— Мне искренне жаль.

— Почему тебе жаль? — озадаченно спрашивает Тони.

— «Дорогой Тони, я пытался сделать всё, что мог, но это единственный вариант, который пришёл мне в голову. Я всегда буду тебя любить. Джеймс Роудс».

— Роуди? Дай-ка мне это. — Тони хватается за письмо, и Стив с радостью его отдает. Пока Тони читает короткое послание, Стив с болезненным вниманием всматривается в его лицо. Он не в силах отвернуться, хоть и знает, что произойдёт, когда до Тони дойдёт.

— Какой же мудак, — говорит наконец Тони. — Если решил отменить киновечер, мог бы просто сказать.

Стив вздрагивает.

— Что?

— СМС гораздо дешевле. — Тони перебегает к ближайшему столику, ставит туда миску с попкорном, кладёт письмо внутрь и снимает получившуюся композицию на телефон. Передумав, он делает такой же снимок, но уже добавив от себя средний палец, и с улыбкой отсылает сообщение. — Так-то.

— Погоди-ка, — медленно произносит Стив. — Ты хочешь сказать, что вы с Джеймсом…

— Вместе как парочка? Не-е. Он просто надо мной прикололся. Но тебе же всё равно заплатили, так что ничья, согласись.

— Вот как. — От облегчения мышцы Стива превращаются в желе, и он громко выдыхает. — Ага, ладно, значит…

— Как мило с твоей стороны. — Тони улыбается своей идеальной улыбкой, и крепости в коленях это Стиву не добавляет. — Господи, ты выглядел таким встревоженным, что я подумал, что случилось что-то ужасное. 

— Но это правда было бы ужасно! — восклицает Стив. — Не то, что вы с Роуди встречаетесь, это было бы замечательно…

— Хм-м, ты так думаешь?

— Ну да. — Стив прочищает горло. — Он привлекателен и, кажется, очень добр. Настоящий джентльмен.

— Да? — у Тони появляется что-то странное в голосе. — Твой тип?

Волнуясь и боясь, что ляпнет что-то не то, Стив начинает бормотать:

— Я, ну, не хочу проявить неуважение, он твой друг, пусть даже он и сделал шуточный заказ, из-за которого я, э-э… — Он вздыхает. — Прости, я знаю, это не моё дело. Просто у тебя, кажется, всё пошло на лад, и…

— Разве тебе это небезразлично? — тихо уточняет Тони.

— Да, небезразлично. Разрывать отношения всегда тяжело, не говоря уже о таких, за которыми тянется долгая история.

— Могу заверить, что это никогда не повторится, если тебе от этого станет легче.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Тебе больше никогда не придётся доставлять мне сообщения о разрыве отношений. По крайней мере, настоящие. А шуточные, как сегодня… да, возможно, если Роуди или кто-нибудь ещё сподобится, но настоящих точно не будет, можешь не беспокоиться.

— Я не понимаю.

— С меня довольно, так-то, — Тони улыбается криво и неловко. — Больше я пытаться не буду. Я всё-таки, ну, слышу, когда вселенная орёт сиреной. А тут она мне проорала прям четыре раза подряд. Как ты и говорил, я могу направить свою энергию на то, чтобы изобретать и делать что-то полезное. Я даже уже начал — пока Пеп рулит компанией, я беру себе побольше исследовательской работы. И это так классно.

Тони совершенно искренен. Кажется, ещё он немного смущён — но это, похоже, от того, что ему приходится признаваться в сокровенных мыслях Стиву, а не от того, что он сочинил их на месте. Его финальное «классно» звучит одновременно честно и тоскливо.

Стива понемногу охватывает ужас.

— С тебя… довольно?

— Некоторые люди просто не предназначены для отношений, и это нормально. Бесконечные встречи и расставания только выматывают, и, ну, у меня была одна попытка перевести это в нечто серьёзное, но даже она очевидным образом провалилась. Так что — да. С меня довольно, не нужно мне ничего такого.

— Это всё я, — отрешённо говорит Стив. — И мой сервис. Это из-за меня ты теперь думаешь, что не заслуживаешь счастья.

— Чёрт, теперь ты расстроился. Нет, Стив, всё хорошо, всё объяснимо, слушай. — Тони смотрит на него во все глаза, пытаясь утешить. — Твой сервис ничего не сделал, он лишь инструмент для того, что так или иначе собирались сделать совсем другие люди. Благодаря ему я только увидел закономерность, вот и всё! Закономерность, которая и без того существовала, просто до тебя я её не замечал.

— Я конченый подонок, — шепчет Стив.

— Стив, нет, всё не так…

— Ты не меньше, чем кто-либо другой, заслуживаешь найти своего человека, если тебе хочется.

— В том-то и дело, что неважно, чего мне хочется. Мы можем до посинения мечтать и надеяться, это не значит, что вселенная из кожи вон вывернется, чтобы исполнить наши желания. В наших силах только пытаться раз за разом — и я ведь правда пытался. Но это не значит, что мне что-нибудь в итоге перепадёт. 

Стив сглатывает пересохшим горлом. Кажется, Тони действительно верит в то, что говорит, и это гораздо хуже того, с чем Стив так боялся сегодня столкнуться. Тони выучил свой урок, и эту мысль ему подкинул именно Стив.

— Прости меня, — несчастно говорит он. Этого мало, этого отчаянно мало, но он не знает, как ещё исправить положение. Возможно, это у него и вовсе не получится. Возможно, от его присутствия здесь всё становится только хуже, оно только подтверждает сложившуюся у Тони в голове причинно-следственную связь. — Прости меня за всё.

— Да нет же, не за что мне тебя прощать! — восклицает Тони. — Теперь всё намного проще, я могу сосредоточиться на главном.

— Я не согласен. — Стив смотрит на лицо Тони, покрасневшее от разочарования и раздражения, и понимает, что ни минуты здесь больше оставаться не может. Он пятится к лифту, дверцы которого так и стоят распахнутыми, словно бы ожидая его. — Мне пора.

Он не добавляет, что постарается загладить свою вину, если это ещё возможно. Здесь и сейчас у него точно ничего не получится — Тони уже принял твёрдое решение, а сам Стив всё ещё слишком поглощён нахлынувшим на него ужасом.

— Стив, да брось ты. Не надо так себя грызть. Для меня всё правда обернулось к лучшему.

Затевать очередной дурацкий спор бесполезно, так что Стив ничего не отвечает. Тони остаётся стоять посреди своего пентхауса — и Стив отворачивается, чтобы не видеть, как закрываются двери лифта.

***

От раскаяния никому легче не становится. Следующие несколько дней Стив проводит в рефлексии, потом продумывает дальнейшие действия, а напоследок у них разгорается короткий, но яростный спор с Наташей.

У Стива заготовлены отличные аргументы, так что он не сомневается, что, несмотря на первоначальный протест Наташи, он сможет её переубедить: в конце концов, он разработал чёткий план, который он полон решимости претворить в жизнь. Скорее всего, это займёт больше времени, чем хотелось бы, но он метафорически щёлкает пальцами и приступает к делу. Остальную команду он уведомит, когда всё сложится воедино.

На следующий день после того, как он приступает к письменному изложению своего плана (пока что черновик занимает две страницы), Наташа подходит к его столу.

— Прогуляйся.

Стив оглядывается. Клинт, Сэм и Ванда увлечены спором о следующем обновлении приложения, а Баки увлечён уничтожением дневной порции печенек из общей миски. 

— Я занят.

— Если тебе нужно что-то доработать, занимайся этим не здесь. Всю атмосферу портишь.

— Ты меня выгоняешь?

— Да. Пользуясь своими правами сооснователя. — Наташа пинает кресло Стива по ножке, и то откатывается вбок на пару дюймов. Она добавляет уже тише: — У тебя на лице всё видно. Они заметят.

Это очень похоже на правду.

— Хорошо. Я… найду где устроиться.

— Только недалеко, — просит Наташа. — Чтобы, если что, я могла тебя быстро вызвать.

Взяв ноутбук под мышку, Стив бредёт прочь от офиса. Будь всё как обычно, он бы засел в своей излюбленной кофейне, но, к сожалению, теперь это место неизменно вызывает воспоминания о Тони — а от них и без того невеликая сосредоточенность окончательно пойдёт прахом. Он бесцельно шагает дальше и обнаруживает неподалёку другую немноголюдную кофейню.

В углу находится отличное местечко у окна; его-то Стив и занимает. Заказав напиток, он раскладывает ноутбук, открывает файл с текстом и впивается взглядом в строчку, на которой остановился. 

Он вздыхает. Набирает несколько фраз, удаляет, добавляет ещё парочку.

Кто-то садится на стул рядом с ним.

— Ну, здравствуй, — раздаётся голос Тони.

Стив изумлённо моргает.

— Что?..

— Сразу оговорюсь, что я за тобой не слежу, некая женщина по фамилии Романова сказала мне, что ты будешь здесь, и вот я здесь. Привет. — Тони нервно ухмыляется. — Ты дал мне свою визитку, так что у меня есть номер твоего офиса. По-моему, это нельзя считать слежкой.

— Что ты… — Несмотря на всё своё удивление, Стив отмечает, что Тони выглядит восхитительно: оттеняемая чёрной кожаной курткой поверх тёмно-бордовой рубашки кожа чуть ли не светится, кончики волос уютно растрёпаны. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ты правда собираешься избавиться от «Прости и отпусти»? — Тони чуть ли не вибрирует; Стив так и видит, как от него во все стороны по-мультяшному расходится напряжение. — Но ты же сам говорил, что да, конечно, многие ваши заказы тупые и легкомысленные, но к вам и с настоящими проблемами приходят, где действительно требуется ваша помощь, и вы можете её оказать, а если ты от этого откажешься…

— Тони, — вздыхает Стив.

— Я не хочу стать причиной того, что ты уничтожишь плод тяжёлой работы целой команды. Прости, что напугал тебя.

— Ты-то за что извиняешься? Это я в твоей жизни напортачил.

— Ни в чьей жизни ты не напортачил. У меня она и до тебя была так себе, ты просто помог мне понять… — Тони обрывает себя, увидев, как кривится Стив. — Нет, ты смотришь на это с неправильной стороны. Ладно. Хорошо. Как насчёт… — Он вдруг перестаёт тараторить и переходит на ровный и спокойный тон. — Как насчет систематического мониторинга сервиса? Когда ты его запускал, то не знал, что будет дальше, с какими проблемами придётся столкнуться. Этап первый. Теперь у тебя есть налаженная инфраструктура и опыт работы — надо переходить к оптимизации, избавляться от всего лишнего. Этап второй.

— Недостатки «ПиО» заложены в самой идее.

— Ты так думаешь потому, что прямо сейчас ты сосредоточен на одном-единственном крупном недостатке. Но твой сервис полезен — ты знаешь, что он полезен. И если ты сейчас его отключишь, образуется незанятая ниша, в которую хлынут другие. Твои конкуренты, на которых ты сам жаловался.

— У них будут наши инструменты. Я планирую разделить сервис на части и продать их по отдельности.

— Ещё хуже. Тебе придётся смотреть, как другие люди пользуются твоими трудами, но у тебя не будет никакого права голоса, и это начнёт сводить тебя с ума. Да ты просто посмотри на себя — ты владеешь этой чёртовой организацией и всё равно сам ходишь выполнять заказы! Тебе необходимо самому управлять и самому обеспечивать, чтобы всё шло как надо. Я знаю, что прав.

Самое плохое — ещё хуже, чем тот восхитительный азарт, с которым Тони отстаивает свою точку зрения, — это то, что его точка зрения имеет право на жизнь. От мысли, что другие люди будут пользоваться их системой, на Стива нападает нервная дрожь. Он бы лучше удалил всё напрочь, но только продажа может спасти их команду от полного краха. 

— Сервис можно улучшить. — От такого честного и дерзкого Тони нельзя отвести взгляд. — Давай, поспорь со мной. Посмотрим, кто кого.

— Логически я могу с тобой согласиться. — Стив сглатывает. Ему вдруг становится не по себе — его нервирует, что именно Тони берётся защищать тот сервис, который поступил с ним так жестоко. — Но во мне говорит не только логика.

— Поясни.

— Я… я не могу.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что теперь, когда я смотрю на чёртово приложение, я могу думать только о том, сколько боли тебе пришлось из-за него пережить.

— Я всего лишь один человек, — непреклонно парирует Тони.

— Так, ладно, я сочувствовал всем остальным, естественно, но у меня получалось держать дистанцию. А ты… ты не… с тобой уже нет никакой дистанции. Я знаю… вот именно о тебе! — я знаю больше, чем должен, а это значит, что теперь боль испытываешь не только ты. Она и моя тоже. — Стив делает паузу. У него горит лицо, дыхание срывается. — Мне кажется, что ты замечательный.

Эта простая фраза вырывается как-то вдруг, ни к селу ни к городу, однако она вызывает у Тони улыбку. Он тоже немного краснеет и словно бы пытается отстраниться от той искренности, которой прямо-таки пышет Стив.

— Разве то, что я замечательный, значит, что «ПиО» — полная лажа?

— Это значит, что то, как «ПиО» повлиял конкретно на тебя, для меня важнее. А тебе «ПиО» ничего хорошего не сделал.

— Неправда. Ну, то есть… если бы не это приложение, я бы не встретил тебя.

— Разве это так уж хорошо?

— Вообще-то да, — Тони прочищает горло. — Это мило. Ты милый. Вообще всё… очень мило.

Стив пялится на него не отрываясь. Тони пытается не отводить взгляд, но у него не получается. Он косится на крышку ноутбука, словно пытаясь на расстоянии понять, какая у него конфигурация.

Мысль медленно и неуверенно пробивается из подсознания в сознание. Если тщательнее приглядеться к тому, что он сейчас видит… Тони здесь, он нешуточно переживает за Стива — вон, даже плечи напряжённо приподняты...

Не то чтобы Стив прям решается на это. В мозгу происходит короткое замыкание между здравомыслием и желанием, и Стив, подавшись вперёд, прижимается губами к губам Тони.

Они мягкие, совсем как Стив себе представлял. Тони резко втягивает в себя воздух и от неожиданности широко распахивает глаза. Стив торопливо пытается отодвинуться, но Тони сжимает в кулаках его футболку, удерживая на месте. Стива переполняет изумление и радость, внутри становится тепло-тепло — и он снова приникает к губам Тони.

Лёгкий и нежный поцелуй длится всего несколько ударов сердца. Когда он прекращается, Стив откидывается обратно на спинку стула, а Тони плавно придвигается на своём стуле поближе, чтобы касаться своим коленом его. Во взгляде Тони светится внимательная настороженность.

— Тони, ты мне нравишься, — признаётся Стив.

— Супер, да, это я понял. Что насчёт приложения?

— Ты всё ещё хочешь говорить о нём? — неверяще спрашивает Стив.

— Но я ведь за этим сюда и пришел, так? Ну, то есть да, конечно, была ещё причина — я хотел тебя увидеть, а раз уж ты до сих пор не попросил у меня номер, вряд ли бы ты сподобился на это после отключения приложения. Не пойми меня неправильно, — торопится досказать Тони, потому что у Стива отвисает челюсть, — мне не наплевать на твой бизнес и твою команду. Но как бы да, у меня также был крошечный, малюсенький эгоистичный повод.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я попросил твой номер?

— Ну не мог же я попросить твой, Стив! У тебя буквально работа такая — вести себя так, чтобы нравиться людям. Откуда я мог узнать, что не навыдумывал себе… — Тони машет рукой в воздухе.

— Но… ты сказал, что больше пытаться не будешь.

— Чистая правда. Но это не значит, что я не надеялся на что-то новое. На... кого-то нового.

— И этого достаточно, чтобы ты передумал?

— Да, — прямым текстом заявляет Тони, как будто всё действительно так просто. У Стива в груди сжимается. — Можешь считать, что у меня слабые принципы, мне плевать. Только, ну… Если у нас не получится, давай ты… ты не будешь пользоваться…

Стиву приходится отвернуться на секунду, чтобы собраться с силами. Ему известна лишь малая часть из всех отношений Тони, и ему странно, что после всего случившегося тот считает Стива достойным себя. Этому доверию надо соответствовать. Непременно.

— Если у нас не получится, я надеюсь, мы всё обсудим — вдвоём, не привлекая никого третьего. И я надеюсь, что даже в этом случае я останусь твоим другом.

— Как ты можешь этого хотеть? Ты ведь едва меня знаешь.

— А ты едва знаешь меня. И всё-таки собираешься воспользоваться первым подвернувшимся шансом.

— У меня хреновый самоконтроль, — тут же отмахивается Тони.

Или просто огромное, полное надежд сердце, которое упрямо борется с пережитыми страхами и разочарованиями.

— Итак, ты хочешь встречаться? — всё-таки уточняет Стив. — Со мной?

— Типа пойти на свидание? Ага. Где меню? — Повернувшись, Тони ищёт взглядом информационный стенд. — У меня всё внутри пересохло.

— То есть… прямо сейчас?

— Ты здесь, я здесь, и я всё ещё хочу поговорить о приложении.

— О господи, — выдыхает со смешком Стив. Тони так упрямо и забавно наклоняет голову, что этому просто невозможно противостоять. — Ну, сперва мне нужно связаться с боссом. В конце концов, я ещё на работе.

— Так уж вышло, что мы с твоим боссом знакомы, и он нисколько не возражает, чтобы ты сделал перерыв.

— В таком случае вынужден уступить, убедил.

— Пф-ф, — Тони показательно морщится, однако в его глазах светится улыбка. — Не то чтобы я тебя прям убеждал.

— Ну так, немного.

— Самую капельку. Ты бы всё равно на меня запал. Нюхом чую.

— Ты прямо-таки уверен?

— На все сто и даже больше.

— Даже несмотря на то, что я не попросил твой номер?

— Ты наверняка думал, что я не помню свой номер, хотя не то чтобы у меня когда-либо такое бывало. Ведь я помню свой номер наизусть, он у меня от зубов отскакивает. И твой запомню, если ты мне его сейчас дашь. 

Стив думал, что сегодня будет заниматься совсем другим, но он не против изменить планы.

***

Тони обладает даром убеждения, но и Стив не лыком шит. После их первого свидания Стив решает, что «Прости и отпусти» следует вывести из эксплуатации, но его сменит новый сервис — с куда более строгими правилами пользования, с лучшей ресурсной базой, с чётче обозначенной миссией.

Это крупное изменение, для которого требуется куда больше планирования и взаимодействия с внешними партнёрами. Стив отклоняет все предложения Тони насчёт дочерних отделений «Старк Индастриз» («Но я больше не управляю ими!» — «Не в этом дело»), но берёт на вооружение его связи на общеотраслевом рынке: они ещё понадобятся, когда придёт время исследований. Такими темпами где-то к концу года надо будет ещё и в новый офис переехать.

Объявить команде о грядущем преобразовании «ПиО» почему-то куда легче, чем о… других переменах.

— Я не желаю слышать никаких обсуждений или неуместных шуточек об истории появления Тони в «Прости и отпусти». — Всё внимание команды направлено на Стива. Возвышаясь над ними, он сурово добавляет: — А также о любых других связанных с ним историях или фактах, которые, как вам кажется, вам известны.

Скотт поднимает руку.

— Что, Скотт?

— А если Старк сам в шутку упомянет своё появление в «ПиО»? 

— Тогда ладно.

— Господи, Стив, — встревает Баки, — просто скажи, что тебе очень нравится этот парень, и мы всё поймём.

Стив старательно удерживает свирепое выражение лица, хоть и сознаёт, что уже покраснел, как рак. 

— Мне очень нравится этот парень. Ясно?

По комнате проносятся одобрительные возгласы. Впрочем, у Наташи такой вид, как будто она понятия не имеет, кто такой Тони Старк, и её до глубины души поражает, что Стив с ним теперь встречается. Стива это не задевает: когда они с Тони сообщили Роуди, у того был точно такой же вид.

Что же касается отношений Стива и Тони, то они оказываются отличной идеей. Тони не похож ни на кого из тех, кого Стив знает, и каждый день с ним приносит что-то новенькое. Хотя у них есть свои взлёты и падения, они не расстаются — ни единого раза, ни за что и никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания переводчика:**
> 
> [1] Lotus — английская марка спортивных и гоночных машин. На одну из последних моделей этой марки можно полюбоваться вот [здесь](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lotus_Evora).
> 
> [2] Голубой океан — незанятая рыночная ниша, при выходе в которую компании не грозит конкуренция. Противопоставляется т.н. алому, т.е. залитому кровью океану — рыночной нише с высокой конкуренцией. Оба понятия подробно разобраны в книге «Стратегия голубого океана», см. [википедию](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE_%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B5%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0#:~:text=Harvard%20Business%20Review%20\(%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%BB.\),%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B9%20%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BF-%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%81-%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8B).
> 
> [3] Venmo — распространённый в США сервис мобильных платежей. Работает по аналогии с PayPal.
> 
> [4] Хэт-трик — позитивное достижение в ряде видов спорта и игр, связанное с числом три. Например, в футболе и хоккее так называется серия из трёх голов, забитых в одном матче одним игроком. 
> 
> [5] Тосиро Мифунэ — японский актёр, наиболее известен по ролям в фильмах Акиры Курасавы. Принт на футболке Тони мог бы выглядеть примерно [так](https://www.redbubble.com/i/t-shirt/Samurai-Toshiro-Mifune-by-TristanDowrick/27663479.WFLAH). 
> 
> [6] Лайнбекер — игрок в американском футболе, стоящий в линии защиты. Как правило, лайнбекеры выделяются своими массивными габаритами.
> 
> [7] Sears — американская крупная розничная торговая сеть наподобие Walmart.
> 
> [8] Рис-пилав — традиционный турецкий гарнир, представляет собой смесь риса с вермишелью-паутинкой. Пример рецепта см. [здесь](https://www.tvcook.ru/recipes/garnir-ris/pilav-tureckiy.html).


End file.
